L'eau bleue du sang
by Amy Mizu-Chan
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure attend la jeune Sakura, juste après le départ de Shaolan. Et quelqu'un semble vouloir nuire à la jeune maitresse. (Attention, langage vulgaire et sang: PG-13) Enfin, c'est les chapitres 7 & 8 qui sortent!!!
1. Le chat aux yeux verts

  **Disclaimer **: comme plein de gens le font et que, supposément, je suis censée le faire, je dois vous informer que Card Captor Sakura n'est pas à moi. Il appartient d'ores et déjà à CLAMP, quel que soit l'article concernant la chasseuse.

  **Petite note avant de débuter l'histoire** : je tiens à dire que même si personne (ou presque) ne lit mes histoire, je continuerai d'en écrire car j'aime écrire plus que tout au monde. Peut-être que mes fan-fictions sont décevants à cause du manque de cohérence et de logique mais je ferai tout pour m'améliorer. J'écrierai et je resterai à Fanfiction.Net toute ma vie s'il le faut car j'aime écrire et plus que tout au monde.

  Aussi, pour vous faire plaisir, je tenterai mon coup avec une suite de l'anime, tout en gardant les noms de manga. J'en suis réellement désolée mais je n'aime pas vraiment les noms français et les noms japonais, je les utilise que pour tenter d'écrire des fan-fics en anglais.

  Je l'avoue, je blablate beaucoup et j'en suis particulièrement désolée. Donc, je finis ces blablas et ces préambules sur un "Bonne Lecture". **ET REVIEWS, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!!!**

  Aussi, un message pour Franny Moon : j'ai terminé le chapitre 1 à 6. Il faut que je te les renvoie et que je prenne tes autres chapitres. Si tu te demandais ce que je faisais, je tente d'accéder à l'ordinateur et plus d'Internet. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapitre 1**

**Le chat aux yeux verts**

  Un soleil aux douces couleurs chaudes de l'été qui s'évanouissait peu à peu descendit lentement du zénith pour finalement faire tomber une partie de la planète dans la noirceur de la nuit.

  Tout ceci se passe dans une banlieue japonaise, qu'on appelle Tomoeda. Ce qu'ignore une grande partie de la population, c'est qu'elle est le centre magique du monde où tous les magiciens venaient pour rencontrer la Puissance même, nommée Sakura Kinomoto. Elle donnait conseil mais sans vraiment le faire: elle leur racontait ses exploits et ses aventures en faisait ressortir le côté important de toute sa réussite: l'espoir.

  Mais derrière son sourire implacablement chaleureux se cachait une tristesse sans nom, sombrant dans les larmes et les sanglots incessants. Tout cela pour une personne importante qui a su lui montrer le véritable amour, celui avec un grand "A". Il s'appelait Shaolan Li.

  Rongée par les remords de n'avoir pu lui laisser la chance de l'aimer avant de partir, elle pleurait lentement de le savoir loin, dans un pays écarté d'elle par une importante distance, qui était la Chine.

  Elle mangeait lorsque son frère l'interpella pour lui donner une enveloppe, provenant de Hong Kong.

  « Sakura! T'as une lettre bizarre!

  - OK, j'arrive, Toya. »

  Elle retrouva son frère, tenant en main une enveloppe à la fine calligraphie d'une de ses amies: Meilin Li. Elle l'arracha presque des mains de son aîné et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de sa chambre, oubliant son repas dans la cuisine.

  Elle ouvrit la porte en grand, projetant une peluche ailée jaune de l'autre côté de la pièce.

  « Kélo! Petit Kélo, est-ce que tout va bien?

  - Je suis vivant, je crois. C'est quoi toute cette excitation, pitchoune?

  - J'ai reçu une lettre de Hong Kong! C'est fantastique, non?!

  - Mouais... » répondit-il, n'appréciant guère les deux Chinois, amis de sa maîtresse.

  Ne tenant plus en place, Sakura ouvrit l'enveloppe contenant la lettre de son amie. Longue, elle la parcourut plus rapidement que la vitesse de la lumière et fit tomber quelques larmes de ses yeux émeraude:

_  Chère Sakura,_

_  Tu t'attends sûrement à des nouvelles de Shaolan, mon cousin. Je dois être franche et t'avouer que je m'attendais à son expression: ce n'est pas la joie et encore, les larmes pleuvent au manoir des Li. Comment t'expliquer cela? Il est rongé par les remords, triste de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt son amour pour toi. Il pleure de n'avoir pu être avec toi plus longtemps. Il pleure silencieusement dans sa chambre, voulant à tout prix te revoir. Sa mère est désespérée: elle veut qu'il reste jusqu'à ses 18 ans. Mais elle sait qu'il ne supportera jamais assez longtemps sans toi. Pour tout te dire, elle ne sait que faire. Elle DOIT le garder, selon la tradition des Li. Mais comment la suivre si lui-même ne s'efforce point de la respecter? Franchement, tout ne va pas et tout le monde en est conscient. Pour le reste, je dirai qu'il continue son entraînement mais dans une concentration plutôt vide. Non, pleine. Pleine de pensées sur toi, sur son amour pour toi, sur sa folie à te vouloir, te vouloir heureuse aussi. Mais il le sent, il le sait que tu ne peux t'empêcher de pleurer secrètement. Il ressent tes peurs, tes angoisses, ta tristesse car il est dans tous ses états. En relisant ta dernière lettre, j'ai constaté que pratiquement, vous pourriez faire les mêmes faits et gestes tellement vous êtes liés. Cette impression me semble normale et non-éphémère. Je crois que si vous continuez sur ce chemin, vous vous détruirez mutuellement. C'est pourquoi tu devrais garder espoir au lieu de pleurer. Si tu crois qu'il reviendra, cet espoir naîtra dans son cœur aussi et rien ne sera impossible._

_  Je te redonne de ses nouvelles une fois être sûre que tu auras retrouvé l'espoir et que Shaolan le sentira, lui aussi._

_  Ton amie, Meilin._

  Sakura lâcha lentement la missive de Meilin et versa lentement ses larmes qui s'arrêtèrent, ne pouvant plus déverser leur rivière de maux et de douleurs. Shaolan mourait en quelque sorte de ne pouvoir la voir, tout comme elle. Si elle voulait arrêter, si elle voulait le revoir, il faudrait garder cet espoir dont Meilin parle à la fin de sa lettre.

  Elle serra son chandail blanc de sa main droite, continuant de pleurer mais cette fois en se mettant à genoux sur le sol et en crachant un désespoir inconnu, presque tuant. Son gardien solaire s'approcha de sa maîtresse et caressa ses cheveux de miel, tentant de la consoler.

  « Pitchoune, ne pleure pas. J'ai lu cette lettre et tu devrais faire ce que dit la chip... Meilin pour l'aider, dit-il, sachant à quel point sa douleur

  - Petit Kélo, je n'y peux rien. Il a disparu et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir triste et aussi abattu que moi. Comment sourire dans une situation aussi horrible?

  - Il le faut, Meilin l'a dit. Il faut que tu souris si tu veux qu'il sourit. Il faut que tu gardes espoir pour qu'il garde espoir. Tous vos faits et gestes sont liés. En ce moment, je crois même qu'il est comme toi, en train de se détruire par un torrent de larmes.

  - Pour qu'il sourit, il faut que je souris?

  - OUI! Allez, donne-moi un beau grand sourire et je crois qu'il sourira. »

  Sakura obéit à la requête de la petite peluche jaune en lui affichant un sourire plein d'émois. Elle sentit alors que Shaolan avait lui aussi retrouvé un sourire implacablement teinté d'émotions indescriptibles.

  Elle se releva et essuya ses yeux rouges. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et descendit, rejoignant son père, Fujitaka, et son frère pour terminer son repas. Mais ils avaient bien remarqué ses yeux rougis par le débordement des eaux.

  « Sakura, est-ce que ça va? demanda son père, inquiet.

  - Oui, pourquoi?

  - T'as pas l'air en forme, kaiju, répondit simplement son frère d'un rire narquois, mais tout de même sérieux.

  - Premièrement, je ne suis pas un kaiju. Deuxièmement, je vais bien. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais terminer mon repas et plonger dans mon lit, dormir. »

  Déconcertés, ils ne parlèrent plus des yeux de Sakura et mangèrent silencieusement. Il était maintenant 10:00 affiché sur le nouveau radio-réveil de la jeune fille de 13 ans. Prête à dormir, elle se jeta sur son lit et tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée et dans un étrange rêve...

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sakura nageait dans une eau fraîche, bleue comme un ciel sans nuages, seule. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle nageait, habillée d'une robe de soirée. Tout à coup, elle sentit une force inconnue l'amener dans les profondeurs du lac. Elle tenta de se libérer mais sa jambe l'emporta dans les Ténèbres.

  Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas dans l'eau qu'elle se trouvait. Elle se tenait sur un building, en face de cette fameuse tour de la ville capitale du Japon, trempée jusqu'aux os. Une ombre se dessinait. Les contours étaient imperceptibles.

  « Qui êtes-vous? » demanda-t-elle, voulant découvrir le visage de son opposant.

  Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle s'avança sur le rebord de l'immeuble et redemanda avec une voix plus insistante:

  « Qui êtes-vous? »

  Il tourna la tête mais était toujours dans le noir. Malgré tout, les contours semblaient plus visibles: ses cheveux en bataille, une taille imposante et droite et un sabre à sa main.

  « Toi? Non, c'est impossible! Ça ne se peut pas! »

  Soudain, inconsciemment, Sakura se jeta dans le vide, les larmes aux yeux, d'où elle vit ce qui l'attendait: la Mort...

~*~*~*~*~*

  Un hurlement déchirant rompit le long silence de la maison, encore endormie. Sakura se réveilla en sueurs, troublée par l'étrange rêve qui venait de passer devant ses yeux. Elle entendit alors des cognements et vit son deuxième tiroir s'ouvrir, d'où sortait Petit Kélo.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pitchoune?

  - J'ai... J'ai... J'ai...

  - Pitchoune, replace les mots dans l'ordre et sois un peu plus claire, s'il te plaît.

  - J'ai... J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre.

  - Raconte, Sakura. »

  Sakura débuta son récit sur le rêve. Mais elle s'arrêta en songeant à la silhouette. Elle ne savait quoi penser. Cette ombre ne lui revenait plus aussi bien à force de se la mémorer. Elle regarda le cadran de son radio-réveil et vit marqué 6:26. Beaucoup trop tôt.

  « Je vais aller préparer des crèpes pour le petit déjeuner. Tu en veux, Petit Kélo?

  - Non merci, j'ai pas faim. »

  Kélo n'ayant pas faim? Sakura en fut bien surprise. Cet estomac sur pattes, comme dirait Toya, mange pour dix et aujourd'hui, la faim ne lui venait point à l'esprit. Y avait-il quelque chose là-dessous?

  « T'en es sûr? Pourtant, tu adores les _pancakes_.

  - Pas aujourd'hui.

  - Bon, d'accord. » répondit Sakura sur un ton perplexe.

  Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de sa chambre, occupée par le petit gardien qui réfléchissait encore sur l'étrange rêve de sa maîtresse.

  « Alors, ce serait elle... Mais, pourquoi? Serait-ce Mizu... »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Au son du crépitement de l'huile, elle ressortit encore tout chaud un _pancake_, prêt à être manger par sa famille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge indiquant 7h10. Elle déposa les trois assiettes sur la table et prépara un café pour son père, en plus d'un jus d'orange pour son frère et un lait pour elle.

  Soudain, elle entendit un ronronnement, provenant du jardin. Elle ouvrit la porte en laissant encore le moustiquaire et vit un chat de couleur bleu nuit. Ses yeux étaient émeraude et il miaulait avec l'impression qu'il parlerait.

  Sakura ouvrit le moustiquaire et sortit à la rencontre du chat. Elle s'accroupit et dit d'une voix douce :

  « Allez, minou, minou. Viens ici. »

  Dans un feulement terrifiant, le chat sortit ses griffes. Sakura recula et voyant les pas du félin se rapprocher, elle rejoignit la cuisine et ferma la porte. Soudain, elle sentit une sensation de griffure sur sa jambe. Elle se retourna et vit le matou plantant ses griffes dans son mollet.

  Elle hurla alors, tentant d'appeler, Kélo, son frère, son père, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Elle entendit son frère accourir à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit l'autre porte et retira le chat de la jambe de sa sœur. Il la fit rentrer dans le salon et referma immédiatement la vitre.

  Le chat continuait de lancer son feulement de colère, les yeux transformés à la couleur de braise.

  Toya retourna à la rencontre de sa petite sœur, visiblement bien amochée.

  « Fais-moi voir ça. »

  La blessure était profonde, moins grave qu'on ne l'aurait cru mais elle prit un étrange couleur. Au lieu d'être de couleur peau et un peu rouge, elle était verte, comme les yeux du chat. Comme s'il l'avait contaminée.

  « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » demanda inutilement Sakura qui savait qu'elle n'aurait guère de réponse satisfaisante.

  Toya ne répondit point à sa question. Il prit un peu d'alcool, en imbiba un coton et l'appliqua lentement. Puis, il déposa un pansement et ajouta :

  « Fais attention, ma petite kaiju. Tu risques de faire de mauvaises rencontres avec les matous si tu continues de te comporter comme un chien.

  - TOYA!!! »

  Mais elle savait bien qu'il ne faisait que l'enquiquiner et de lui redonner un peu le sourire. Elle s'attabla avec Toya et Fujitaka, son père, les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

  Dans la chambre de la maîtresse, Petit Kélo songeait encore à la vision.

  « Mizu a toujours détesté tout ce qui la détestait... Serait-ce pour cela... »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Ailleurs, sur la tour de Tokyo pour être précise, deux silhouettes s'y tenaient : un garçon à la posture droite, plutôt tendue; l'autre, une fille décontractée, les mains derrière la tête.

  « Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de la voir ainsi. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle devra bien le faire...

  - Ne lui fais pas de mal. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse. Sinon, tout sera désespéré.

  - Bien. Telle est ta décision. »

  La jeune femme dévoila ses ailes et se jeta de la tour. Elle revola et survola la banlieue nippone. Quant au jeune garçon, il restait là, son sabre en main, les larmes se déversant sur son visage dur.

Amy Mizu-Chan


	2. Les cendres du moineau

  **Disclaimer** : bon, tout le monde (ou presque si on me demande de le faire) sait que Card Captor Sakura est de la propriété de CLAMP, quatre très bonnes mangakas dont certains mangas semblent avoir eu une impressionnante popularité comme Angelic Layer, classé deuxième meilleur anime après Card Captor Sakura au Japon et aussi... Ah non! Faut que j'écrive ma fic!

  **Ma note du préambule d'avant-chapitre** : Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé une review. Ça me rend tellement heureuse! Et je remercie Caroline pour me faire confiance dans la correction. Je travaille encore sur la fic de Franny Moon (dont les six premiers chapitres te seront envoyés) mais je crois pourvoir insérer ta fic et te l'envoyer d'ici le début mai.

  À part cela, je vous dis mille fois merci pour vos reviews si encourageantes, contrairement à celles de Yue T.K. Sumeragi que je souhaiterai traiter de cinglée mentale. Désolée si tu lis ma fic. Je pensais que tu étais tannée de mes histoires trop nulles (pour moi. Elle critique tout simplement).

**Kitsune **: Merci de croire en moi. C'est peut-être con comme ça mais c'est trop encourageant ce que t'as dit. Je vais mettre la relation yaoi/slash de Toya + Yukito de façon très évidente car je les trouve trop mignons. Au fait, c'est quoi le YURI, que je puisse voir si je peux l'insérer?

**Lliane **: J'aime ça le suspens. Contente de voir le deuxième chapitre publié?

**Karotte** : Une de mes revieweuses préférées! Merci, pour une fois que mes fics sont meilleures. Au fait, pourquoi dis-tu que c'est Shaolan? Après tout, je n'ai pas dit que c'était lui...

  Bon, je vous laisse avec le deuxième chapitre et je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose : DES REVIEWS A GOGO, POR FAVOR!

~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapitre 2**

**Les cendres du moineau**

  Sakura sentit sa jambe se consumer presque tellement la douleur était atroce. Elle cacha son pansement par ses longs bas au genou et enfila ses _rollers, prête à partir pour l'école. Elle prit son sac à dos et son déjeuner, et s'en alla rejoindre le collège Tomoeda, toujours pensante sur cette attaque._

  Elle roula jusqu'à l'allée des cerisiers où elle commença à ralentir, profitant des arbres ayant commencer à vêtir un manteau aux couleurs chaudes. Elle huma le doux parfum des arbres fruitiers quand elle entendit l'appel de son frère, chevauchant une bicyclette bleue.

  « Sakura! T'es drôlement pressée!

  - Non, c'est toi qui me ralentis.

  - Ah! Et ta blessure, est-ce que ça va?

  - Euh... oui, bien sûr, répondit Sakura, mentant à son frère ne voulant l'inquiéter encore plus.

  - Mais elle était verte. Je trouve sa bizarre, quand même.

  - Mais oui, ça va, acquiesça la maîtresse, exaspérée par l'insistance de son frère.

  - J'avais vraiment peur quand je t'ai entendue crier, surtout quand je t'ai vue avec ce chat...

  - Oui, ça va! dit Sakura, sur les nerfs. Maintenant, arrête de me parler de ce chat stupide! J'en ai marre, tu sais!

  - Euh... d'accord. » répondit Toya, plutôt effrayé par l'attitude de sa sœur. Pour lui, cette griffure n'était pas ordinaire et avait atteint la pauvre Sakura. Ils continuèrent de garder le silence jusqu'à voir Yukito, le meilleur ami de Toya, peut-être même un peu plus...

  « Salut Yuki! lança Toya.

  - Bonjour. Vous êtes bien matinaux, vous deux. Comment ça va, Sakura?

  - Il y a des journées bien meilleures, répondit-elle, l'air grognon.

  - Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

  - Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir envie d'engager une conversation aussi nulle?! Bon, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je m'en vais. »

  Sakura laissa les deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient extrêmement perplexes.

  « Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle soit aussi bête?

  - Elle s'est faite griffer par un chat et la blessure était verte. Je crois qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous ou je ne m'appelle pas Toya!

  - Je demanderai à Yuè de voir un peu Sakura, s'il peut voir ce qui se passe.

  - Ouais... »

  Les deux garçons rirent un peu et ils croisèrent un regard tendre, un regard doux. Soudain, Toya serra Yukito. Il commença alors à pleurer lentement en disant entre deux sanglots :

  « Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai en quelque sorte perdu ma sœur. Je ferai tout pour que ce chat empêche de nuire. »

  Il continua de pleurer mais cette fois, s'effondra aux pieds de Yukito qui s'agenouilla, le caressant lentement. Il le serra tendrement quand tout à coup, Toya sortit sa tête des bras de son ami, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa lentement, pleurant toujours. C'était doux et presque irréel. Après quelques minutes, il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Yukito et lui sourit.

  « Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Je ne veux pas te perdre, comme j'ai failli te perdre auparavant. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul... »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sakura n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur et semblait être prête à tuer quiconque serait sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta alors au carrefour et vit un moineau se déposer sur son épaule. Elle le prit doucement et ses yeux verts se transformèrent pour devenir rouges.

  Soudain, l'oiseau commença à piailler de peur et prit feu. Il se consuma lentement, ses sons de détresse toujours lancés. Il finit en tas de cendres dans la main de la jeune maîtresse.

  Elle traversa la rue mais vit une voiture arriver sur elle. Elle le stoppa d'un simple geste et fit sauter la voiture en mille morceaux, faisant mourir une jeune femme de 21 ans.

  « Elle méritait de mourir pour m'avoir foncé dessus! »

  Elle continua son chemin et finit par arriver au collège Tomoeda. Elle n'adressa la parole à personne, pas même à ses amis.

  Lorsqu'elle arriva en classe, Naoko vint la rejoindre, lui envoyant un "Bonjour" et en lui racontant une nouvelle histoire. Pourtant toujours effrayée par les fantômes et toute autre chose relative à l'horreur, elle sourit et lui dit une phrase obscène en levant son doigt majeur :

  « VA TE FAIRE C- - - R! » (censuré pour x raison)

  Naoko commença à fondre en larmes et sortit de la classe, bousculant plusieurs élèves sur le passage. Tout le monde regarda Sakura avec un air méfiant. Une élève, nommée Ai, s'approcha d'elle et lui réprimanda son comportement :

  « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Kinomoto?! Elle ne faisait que te raconter un nouveau roman!

  - Toi, Izumi, t'arrêtes! Tu te crois parfaite avec toutes tes notes et ton succès mais t'es qu'une fille d'une p - - - alcoolique! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une simple baka paumée! »

  Sur celle-ci, Sakura reçut une violente gifle de la part d'Ai. Elle pleurait, ne voulant que donner ce que méritait la jeune fille. Sakura, elle, souriait, et dévoilant des yeux gris argent, tenta d'exterminer son opposante de flèches intérieurement.

  Ai criait de douleur : du sang coulait lentement de sa poitrine et pourtant, pas un seul projectile à l'horizon. Enfin, aux yeux des autres. Mais une pluie de flèches transperçait le corps d'Ai Izumi, faisant couler de plus en plus de sang. Elle s'effondra et de ses yeux s'écoula du sang.

  « Maudite tu es... »

  Les filles commencèrent à paniquer et les gars tentèrent d'amener la blessée à l'infirmerie. Ils sortirent du local, suivis des autres, effrayés par Sakura. C'est à ce moment-là que Tomoyo entra.

  « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Ai?

  - Je m'en fiche tellement! répondit Sakura, les yeux ayant retrouvé leur couleur originale.

  - Est-ce que ça va, Sakura? On dirait que ce n'est pas toi.

  - Pis? Comme si je devais être obligatoirement douce et gentille! Ce n'est pas parce que je protège les innocents que moi aussi, je dois l'être! Franchement...

  - Excuse-moi mais...

  - Y a pas de mais, OK? Soit t'es d'accord avec moi, soit tu fiches le camp et on ne se connaît pas.

  - Bon, d'accord. »

  Légèrement intimidée, Tomoyo sortit discrètement de la classe, rejoignant le téléphone en face de la cafétéria. Elle prit sa carte et composa un numéro de téléphone :

  « Ni hao*? répondit son interlocuteur, une adolescente de 17 ans peut-être.

  - Oui, j'aimerais parler à Meilin, s'il vous plaît.

  - Mei Ling*?

  - Ah merde! Je ne parle pas chinois mais japonais.

  - Oui, attendez je vous la passe.

  - Elle aurait pu me dire qu'elle parlait japonais.

  - Allô?

  - Meilin, c'est Tomoyo.

  - Ah salut! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

  - Il y a un problème avec Sakura. »

  Tomoyo commença à raconter ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt alors que Meilin l'écoutait, bouche bée.

  « Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? C'est pas Sakura et puis, je ne vois vraiment pas comment elle aurait fait ça! Attends une seconde. Il faut que j'aille voir Shaolan. Je pensais qu'ils seraient liés par les sentiments. J'espère qu'il ne tentera pas la même chose que Sakura.

  - Ouais... »

  Meilin emporta le téléphone sans fil et commença à monter les escaliers en direction de la chambre de son cousin. Elle cogna la porte mais n'obtint point une réponse. Elle l'ouvrit et vit Shaolan, dans son lit. Sur une chaise non loin, une jeune fille y était assise.

  « Bonjour Shui Lan*.

  - Bonjour ma petite Mei Ling. Bon, je te laisse mon petit ami.

  - Très drôle, Shui Lan. Xiao Lang* ne t'aime pas et il faut l'accepter plutôt que d'entrer par effraction dans sa chambre. Maintenant, retourne d'où tu viens, pauvre idiote! »

  La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs avec un reflet bleu. Ses yeux étaient bleus aussi, comme le ciel. Elle sortit de la chambre mais fit aussitôt demi-tour et embrassa Shaolan, encore endormi.

  « T'as pas honte?! s'exclama Meilin, prête à l'étrangler. Il aime déjà quelqu'un et tu profites de son absence pour l'embrasser? Si je le pouvais, je te...

  - Cette petite fleur, comme tu dis, habite le Japon. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux de lui sans qu'elle ne le sache, après tout.

  - Sors d'ici, tout de suite!! »

  Shui Lan sourit et sortit marchant la tête bien haute. Meilin reprit le téléphone et commença à expliquer la situation à Tomoyo.

  « Une vraie shé!

  - Shé?

  - Serpent. En tout cas, il est 7 h 20. Il devrait se réveiller. Attends une seconde. »

  Meilin posa le téléphone sur la table de bois d'ébène et prit le radio-réveil de Shaolan, augmenta le volume jusqu'au maximum et alluma la radio. Le résultat :

  « BIENVENUE SUR RADIO-YINYUÈ*!!! LE POSTE LE PLUS ÉCOUTÉ DE TOUTE LA CHINE!!!

  - MEI LING!! s'exclama Shaolan, la radio dans ses mains. JE T'ETRIPE SI TU REFAIS CA!!!

  - Ah, je vois que t'es enfin réveillé. Tomoyo, ajouta-t-elle à son amie japonaise, je te rappelle vers 16 h. OK?

  - D'accord. »

  Meilin et Tomoyo raccrochèrent et s'en allèrent chacune dans leur direction. La jeune japonaise retourna en classe où tout le monde s'éloignait de la maîtresse, effrayé. Elle la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

  « Sakura? risqua-t-elle.

  - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

  - Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une sortie ce soir au restaurant chinois Shaobing*?

  - J'ai pas le temps. Et pis, je déteste tout ce qui est chinois.

  - QUOI?!!

  - T'es sourde ou quoi? Je déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à ce Shaolan Li. Pauvre con! Il peut même pas rester avec moi et il s'en va en Chine, sûrement en train d'embrasser une autre.

  - Oulala! Ça commence à sentir le roussi. »

  La cloche sonna mais Tomoyo continuait toujours de croire que Sakura n'était pas Sakura en ce moment.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sur la tour de l'horloge du collège Tomoeda, les deux silhouettes étaient assis sur la corniche. L'ange continuait de sourire tandis que l'autre semblait abattu, presque désespéré.

  « Je t'avais dit de ne pas lui faire de mal!! hurla-t-il, plein de colère.

  - A elle. Pas aux autres. Mais si elle est possédée, mon but sera plus difficile à atteindre et j'aime ça.

  - Je l'aime trop pour la laisser se détruire. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

  - ...

  - Qu'est-ce que...

  - Ne dis rien, mon petit loup. »

  La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du jeune garçon qui s'évanouit.

  « Tu verras, tu l'oublieras. Comme tu m'avais oublié... »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Pas mal mystérieux, je l'avoue. Au prochain chapitre, je vous révélerai des secrets presque inimaginables! Il est vrai Karotte que peut-être c'est Shaolan. Mais comment être en Chine et au Japon en même temps? D'ailleurs, sondage que je voudrais essayer de travailler pour le chapitre 3. Si je n'ai pas cinq réponses, je ne le publie pas.

**   Question 1** : Est-ce que Sakura devrait être encore possédée? Si oui, donnez-moi des idées pour qu'elle guérisse.

**   Question 2** : Que pensez-vous de Shui Lan? Croyez-vous qu'elle devrait continuer à mettre son grain de sel dans les histoires entre Sakura et Shaolan?

  Et finalement, **question 3** : que devrai-je faire avec Toya et Yukito?

  Pour terminer tout ça, le glossaire chinois-français :

**Ni hao** : bonjour

**Mei Ling** : belle clochette. (Enfin, je crois)

**Shui Lan** : eau bleue (indigo)

**Xiao Lang** : petit loup

**Yinyuè **: musique

**Shaobing** : galette au sésame

Amy Mizu-Chan


	3. Les journées passent trop vite

  **Disclaimer**: C'est à qui Card Captor Sakura? C'est à CLAMP. C'est qui CLAMP? Ceux qui possèdent Card Captor Sakura. C'est clair?

  **Le préambule d'avant-chapitre**: Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, je crois que c'est un peu du chantage ce que j'ai fait à propos des cinq reviews sinon, pas de chapitre 3. Mais il y en a des pires. Voilà le résultat des sondages:

  **1.** Sakura doit encore être possédée, peut-être seulement ce chapitre, je verrai et pour guérir, Shaolan à la rescousse.

  **2.** Shui Lan doit encore mettre son grain de sel avec son amour pour Shaolan. VIVE LES RELATIONS COMPLIQUEES!!

  **Et 3.** DU YAOI POUR TOYA ET YUKITO!!!

  Bon, à part ça, je crois que je n'ai rien à dire à part les quelques réponses que je dois:

  **Lliane**: C'est super comme review! Très longue, je l'avoue (peut-être moins que celles que Yue T.K. Sumeragi m'envoie) mais je suis contente que tu m'aies envoyé une réponse aussi... complète!

  **Kitsune**: c'est pas grave que t'aies pas répondu tout de suite aux questions. Mais il faut faire attention la prochaine fois et cette histoire de YURI, je crois avoir une idée... Qu'est-ce que je peux être audacieuse comme dirait mon beau-père parfois.

  **Kaoru**: merci pour ces réponses... très brèves!

  **Zuzulilie**: Salut Julie!! Désolée de t'avoir forcé la main à propos des reviews, mais sinon, combien de temps les gens attendraient pour voir le chapitre 3 naître? Et je le sais, ma bio est traumatisante et moins de descriptions, mais les gens aiment ça!! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

  **Karotte**: Bein au moins, j'ai mes réponses et ne refais pas la même erreur que Kitsune!

~*~*~*~*~*

  **Chapitre 3**

**  Les journées passent trop vite**

  Plusieurs jours passèrent et le comportement de Sakura avait plus qu'empiré: elle l'avait changée en un monstre. Elle arrivait TRES en retard, recevait les réprimandes des professeurs, leur gueulait des jurons au visage et passait sûrement le quart de sa journée en retenue et au bureau du proviseur. Bientôt, elle allait frôler le renvoi immédiat.

  Tomoyo semblait attristée par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie qui oubliait presque qu'elle avait des amis. Mais peu à peu, elle les perdait et on sentait sa haine et sa colère culminer en elle.

  Un jour, Tomoyo vint la voir et lui proposa un pique-nique ce samedi-là:

  « Tu sais, il fera très beau et ça serait chouette!

  - Ouais... Mais je ne comprends pas que tu me parles. On se connaît pas vraiment. »

  Tomoyo n'en revenait pas: sa meilleure amie avait disparu et maintenant, c'était une dévergondée qui brisait les règlements.

  « Et puis, je voulais aller me faire un piercing, mais c'est sympa ta proposition. »

  Tomoyo s'agrippa au bras de Sakura et lança entre deux sanglots:

  « Sakura!! Tu ne te souviens plus qu'on est les meilleures amies au monde!! Et la chasse aux Clow Cards, la transformation des Sakura Cards...

  - Comment tu sais ça?!!

  - Voyons, c'est toi qui m'avais montré ce secret et je créais tes costumes!!

  - Ah oui! C'est toi l'idiote qui m'habillait comme un clown!! Écoute, je suis vraiment occupée et je préfère embrasser un crapaud plutôt que de parler avec une foldingue!

  - Sakura...

  - En plus, j'aurai pas le temps. Après tout, les journées passent très vites. »

  Sakura s'en alla et ne prit même pas la peine de dire "au revoir". Tomoyo versa lentement ses larmes en se rappelant de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Meilin au téléphone il y a quelques jours de cela:

  _« Tomoyo, je dois dire que ma théorie des liens est plutôt sombre._

_  - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_  - Et bien, Shaolan semble sombre, mais il reste tout de même poli. D'ailleurs, il a l'air préoccupé ces temps-ci. En cours de sciences physiques, il s'était trompé de mélange et il a failli faire sauter son récipient. Et en cours de maths, il n'a pas répondu à son test, ce qui n'est pas bon signe._

_  - As-tu une idée sur quoi il peut penser?_

_  - Quelque chose qui me dégoûte..._

_  - Tu peux être plus claire?_

_  - Chaque fois qu'il semble occupé, il regarde tout le temps Shui Lan!_

_  - Le serpent?_

_  - La vipère, tu veux dire._

_  - Ouais... T'as une idée pourquoi?_

_  - Non, mais je ferai tout pour le découvrir et pour diriger ses pensées et ses regards vers Sakura!! Je te le dis et j'irai même à le jurer sur ma tête._

_  - Non, ça ira... Je vais aller faire mes devoirs. Salut! »_

  Tomoyo prit son sac et sortit de la classe. Il était 16h34. Elle continua sa route où elle rencontra sur son chemin un drôle de bonhomme. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et entendit les pas de l'homme la suivre. Elle continua de courir et entendit l'homme se rapprocher de plus en plus.

  Elle arriva à la lisière d'une forêt et s'arrêta un moment, essoufflée. Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle poussa un cri strident.

  « Daidoji, c'est moi!! »

  Elle se retourna et fut soulagée de voir Shibata Kikotsu, un élève de sa classe.

  « Kikotsu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. J'ai cru qu'on me suivait.

  - C'était le cas. »

  Le sourire soulagé de Tomoyo se déforma en une bouche exprimant une peur et soufflant une respiration saccadée.

  « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

  - Il y avait un homme pas très net, tantôt, qui te suivait. J'ai vu que tu courais et qu'il te poursuivait. J'ai décidé de te suivre pour éviter qu'il te fasse du mal.

  - Merci. »

  Tomoyo regarda sa montre et sursauta.

  « Mais je suis sortie à 16h34 de la classe. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit...

  - 19h23? J'en sais rien. Moi aussi, je faisais mes devoirs et j'avais commencé à travailler à 16h10. J'ai regardé le cadran et il était 18h35.

  - Ah... Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise, ici.

  - Allez, je te raccompagne chez toi. On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut y avoir dehors.

  - T'es pas obligé, tu sais.

  - Mais j'y tiens. Allez, acceptez la requête d'un jeune homme qui ne souhaite que vous protéger. »

  Tomoyo rougit sur les paroles de Shibata qui affichait un regard doux.

  « Bon, d'accord. »

  Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de la jeune fille qui n'arrêtait pas de rougir.

  « Merci, Kikotsu.

  - Appelle-moi Shibata et puis, ce fut un grand honneur. »

  Il déposa un léger baiser sur la main de Tomoyo qui ressemblait à une tomate tellement elle était rouge. Shibata s'en alla et rejoignit sa maison. Soudain, la porte de la propriété de Tomoyo s'ouvrit, dévoilant une mère déchaînée, en colère et inquiète aussi.

  « TOMOYO!! As-tu vu quelle heure il est?

  - 19h30? risqua-t-elle.

  - NON! Il est 21h!

  - QUOI?! Mais c'est impossible! J'ai quitté l'école à 16h30 et j'ai rencontré à... 19h20... Maman, quelle heure est-il maintenant et regarde ta montre, cette fois!

  - Il est... 21h46? Voyons, c'est impossible! »

  La mère de Tomoyo remonta dans sa chambre mais Tomoyo avait déjà un doute sur ce qui se passait.

  « _En plus, j'aurai pas le temps. Après tout, les journées passent très vites. Est-ce qu'elle aurait accéléré le temps? »_

~*~*~*~*~*

  En haut de l'orgueilleuse tour de l'horloge du collège Tomoeda, Sakura s'était assise, un sceptre étrangement sombre et tenait dans sa main une carte mauve et à l'étoile pourpre. Elle regarda sa montre et incanta the Time Card.

  « Avance le temps d'une heure, TIME CARD!! »

  La carte se matérialisa en un vieillard. Celui-ci prit son sablier et le renversa, laissant couler le sable à une vitesse effrénée. Il retourna sous sa forme de Sakura Card et versa un larme rose.

  Mais Sakura ne l'avait point remarquée. Elle prit son paquet de cartes et prit the Storm Card.

  « Storm, je t'ordonne de créer le pire orage qui existe! »

  La carte se matérialisa en une petite fille et versa une larme rose, elle aussi. De ses mains, elle créa une petite tornade qui devint peu à peu gigantesque. Elle emporta certains arbres et se dirigea vers le temps Tsukimin. La petite fille revint sous sa forme de Sakura Card et continua de verser ses larmes roses sur son visage pâle. 

  Sakura descendit de l'horloge et incanta à nouveau the Time Card.

  « Avance le temps de deux heures! »

  Elle toucha la carte de son bâton noir à l'étoile pourpre mais ne vit guère la carte se matérialiser. Elle réessaya, en vain. Elle appela the Past qui lui aussi ne répondit point à l'appel de Sakura. Elle tenta Windy qui se matérialisa mais ne fit que verser des larmes roses.

  « Qu'est-ce que vous avez?! Vous devez m'obéir: je suis votre maîtresse!! »

  Les Sakura Cards s'envolèrent de la poche de Sakura et redevinrent roses, perdant leur couleur mauve. Elles formèrent un cercle autour de la jeune fille qui essayait désespérément de sortir de sa prison de cartes.

  « Nous n'obéirons qu'à la vraie Sakura! dirent-elles.

  - Mais je suis Sakura!! Vous devez m'obéir!!

  - Non. Nous serons libres tant que notre maîtresse ne sera guère revenue. Nous n'apparaîtrons que lorsqu'elle reviendra!

  - NOOOOONNNNN!!!! »

  Trop tard: les Sakura Cards s'étaient envolées dans la nature. Pas une seule n'était restée. Sakura tomba à terre et frappa le sol de son poing, se sentant impuissante.

  « Ces cartes sont tellement idiotes!! Elles croient avoir affaire avec une autre Sakura!! Franchement!! Mais comment vais-je prendre possession de Tomoeda sans elles?!! »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Tomoyo regardait le ciel quand elle vit une des Sakura Cards se poser à sa fenêtre. Elle la prit et vit que c'était the Hope Card. Cette dernière se transforma en une jeune fille et lui sourit.

  « HOPE!! Mais comment se fait-il que vous soyez libre?! demanda Tomoyo, déconcertée.

  - Nous avons abandonné la mauvaise Sakura et en attendant que la vraie Sakura revienne, nous resterons cachés. Et moi, je suis tombée sur vous. Je resterai sous forme de carte et vous pourrez me parler de temps en temps. »

  The Hope retrouva sa forme de carte et laissa Tomoyo, perplexe.

  « Si elles attendent son retour, il faudra guérir vite Sakura si nous n'avons pas de protection contre la magie noire. »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sur la tour de Tokyo, les deux mystérieux personnages causaient de la jeune Sakura.

  « C'est dangereux de la laisser sans protection, Mizu! lançait le jeune garçon.

  - Mais non, elle pourra se retrouver..._ ou peut-être pas_, dit-elle en souriant.

  - Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant? demanda-t-il, n'ayant entendu son amie. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit assez forte pour se protéger!

  - Tu la sous-estimes. Et puis, c'est tellement plus facile de l'atteindre.

  - Que comptes-tu faire?

  - Faire ce qui doit se faire. Et tu ne le sauras que quand le moment sera venu.

  - Mizu, je l'aime...

  - Tu l'oublieras très vite. Et sache que **JE** t'aime... Et que c'est moi qui étais dans ton cœur depuis toujours... »

  La jeune femme ailée déposa un baiser qui sembla durer très longtemps. Le jeune garçon versa une larme et s'évanouit à nouveau, murmurant le nom de Sakura.

  « Elle me pose bien des problèmes. Il faut qu'elle disparaisse à tout prix!! »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Pas mal, hein? Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose par rapport aux réponses mais ce sera dans les chapitres qui suivront...

  **DES REVIEWS!! Faut pas l'oublier!!**

Amy Mizu-Chan


	4. Le sang de Tomoyo

**  Disclaimer**: Card Captor Sakura appartient sans aucun doute à CLAMP, ça, je ne le nie pas et je le sais! Alors, pas de poursuite!

  **Préambule avant de débuter le chapitre:** Bonjour à toutes et à tous (s'il y a des gars qui lisent Sakura, ce qui est très improbable), je suis contente de vous présenter le quatrième chapitre. Récemment, j'ai lu _Chobits, un manga lui aussi dessiné par CLAMP._

  C'est l'histoire de Hideki Motosuwa, un étudiant recalé, qui troue dans des poubelles un ordinateur personnel, un robot pour être plus claire. Elle s'appelle Tchii mais elle ne contient pas de logiciel, ce qui constitue en elle un robot complètement inutile. C'est charmant, parfois pervers à cause de Hideki et de sa timidité croche envers le robot fille et je peux vous dire que c'est assez étrange comme histoire, complexe comme le font si bien CLAMP. Mais c'est charmant, mignon et je le conseille de le lire! Bien qu'il soit un peu invisible sur les étagères (enfin, au Québec!).

  Par contre, je dois vous en avertir, c'est pervers. Et depuis, j'ai la plume et cette idée sur la pensée. Si les prochains chapitres sont pour vous trop "bizarres", n'allez pas vous plaindre: je vous aurai prévenu! Aussi, le roman _La ville déserte provient de _Chobits_ et vous verrez qu'_il a l'air vachement intello, ce livre illustré!_ comme dirait Hideki._

  **Énigme**: Allez-vous répondre par non à cette question?

  **Réponses aux reviews:**

  **.:** J'adore ce nom si original!!!

  **Karotte:** Merci pour ta review et pour ton e-mail. Au fait, pour répondre sur la question de Toya et Yukito, connais-tu le YAOI? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais te l'expliquer: c'est une relation garçon + garçon. Compris? Je le sais, j'aurais pu les associer avec une fille mais je les préfère ainsi et il y en a d'autres qui sont d'accord avec moi.

~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapitre 4**

**Le sang de Tomoyo**

_  « Je ne veux plus te voir... Je... te déteste... »_

_  Ainsi se passait le rêve. Sakura pleurait devant un miroir montrant le reflet de Shaolan. Ce dernier aussi pleurait._

_  « Tu m'as trahie... Et je n'arriverai jamais à te le pardonner... »_

_  Soudain, une larme rouge descendit sur la joue de Shaolan. C'était du sang._

_  « Non, Sakura... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... Mais toi, tu m'as aussi trahi... Avec lui... »_

_  Soudain, une main serra la hanche de Sakura. Ce n'était pas Shaolan. Celui-ci disparut sous les yeux de Sakura, la laissant avec l'inconnu._

_  « Tu l'oublieras et tu verras, tout sera un paradis... »_

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sakura se réveilla en cours d'histoire, le cours avant le dîner, et commença à écrire ses notes. Elle continuait de réfléchir au rêve qui la hantait toujours. Elle versa une larme mais la cacha vite aux yeux des autres. Tout à coup, la cloche sonna, l'incitant à sortir de la classe.

  Elle sentit une main se poser mais elle la tordit sur-le-champ. Elle se retourna et vit le visage grimaçant de douleur de Yamazaki Takashi.

  « Laisse-moi tranquille, pauvre con! » murmura-t-elle, le visage durci de colère.

  Elle sortit du local et vit Chiharu se précipiter sur Yamazaki qui ne cessait de caresser son poignet endolori. Elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque et garda un visage sombre et glacial. Elle entra dans la section des romans illustrés et tomba sur quelques livres plutôt philosophiques par rapport à certains bouquins illustrés. Elle prit le roman _La ville déserte_ et commença à le feuilleter quelques instants.

  Elle lut tranquillement les dernières phrases du livre:

_Je suis parti en voyage, découvrir d'autres villes..._

_Et je voudrais tant que quelqu'un me trouve_

_Une personne rien que pour moi!_

_Mais si cette personne, rien que pour moi, se mettait à m'aimer..._

_Ce serait l'heure de nous séparer tous les deux!_

_Malgré cela, je désire rencontrer cette personne rien que pour moi!_

_C'est en y pensant fort, aujourd'hui encore, je traverse une ville déserte..._

  « _Comment ai-je été aussi stupide pour cet idiot de Li?! » se dit-elle intérieurement, versant quelques larmes de tristesse et de colère. Elle prit le livre et l'enregistra. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et croisa quelques élèves de première, prétentieuses et fières d'être considérées parmi les plus vieilles et qui riaient du livre que Sakura avait emprunté._

  Elle les regarda s'en aller et vit l'une d'entre elles s'effondrer, suffoquant pratiquement. Les trois amies se précipitèrent à son aide et la jeune fille avait tourné au mauve. Bientôt, son souffle allait être coupé. Sakura s'en approcha et toucha le front de l'élève: il était chaud. Tout à coup, elle tomba au sol dans un bruit dur et montrait aux élèves qu'il était trop tard: elle était morte.

  « Allez vite une ambulance!

  - Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle ne soit pas morte!

  - Au lieu de prier, viens nous aider! » disaient les trois filles, tentant de sauver leur amie.

  Quant à Sakura, elle s'assit dans le local d'à côté et commença à feuilleter le roman. Soudain, elle se retrouva dans une atmosphère froide. Elle ne reconnaissait plus un seul endroit mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle s'enferma dans la salle, ne voulant communiquer avec personne d'autre que son moi.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Tomoyo s'assit sur la pelouse, derrière le mur qui séparait une partie du terrain avec le reste de la pelouse. Elle prit son déjeuner et sortit de sa poche une Sakura Card, _The Hope. Celle-ci se matérialisa et se posa devant Tomoyo, légèrement éblouie par la lumière._

  « Tu m'as appelée? demanda Hope, les cheveux dans le vent.

  - Je veux que tu me dises si tu connais le moyen pour faire revenir Sakura.

  - Bien sûr que je le connais. Mais je ne dois pas le dire...

  - Pourquoi?

  - Car elle doit le découvrir par elle-même...

  - Mais si on la laisse ainsi, non seulement elle va tuer le monde mais c'est elle-même qu'elle détruit!

  - Je le sais... Mais il le faut! Tomoyo Daidoji, tu es une amie fidèle mais tu ne dois rien dire. Ah! s'exclama Hope en tournant la tête.

  - Qu'y a-t-il?

  - Quelqu'un s'en vient. On en reparlera ce soir. »

  La jeune fille aux longs cheveux frisés se transforma sous forme de carte et alla se réfugier dans la poche de Tomoyo. Une ombre s'approcha de l'entrée du mur. Tomoyo fut soulagée de voir que ce n'était que Shibata Kikotsu.

  « Kikotsu! Tu m'as fait peur!

  - Tomoyo, je t'avais dit de m'appeler Shibata! Mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas! Tu es seule?

  - Euh... ouais.

  - Je peux dîner avec toi?

  - Ah! D'accord... répondit-elle, légèrement rouge. Euh... Qu'est-ce que t'as?

  - Quelques nigiris*, une pomme, une orange, une banane et une poire. Et toi?

  - Euh... Quelques sushis et un bol de...BEURK!!

  - Du quoi?

  - Du natto*!!

  - Tiens, je te donne un de mes nigiris et ma pomme.

  - Non, ça va!! Je ne veux... »

  Tomoyo ne termina point sa phrase: Shibata s'approcha d'elle et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

  « Ne dis rien, ma belle! »

  Elle continua de rougir de plus en plus. Soudain, elle sentit la main droite de Shibata serrer sa hanche. Il la caressa doucement et l'embrassa dans le cou de Tomoyo. Cette dernière rougit mais serra ses mains sur la chemise de Shibata. Celui-ci remonta sa main de plus en plus haut et détacha les boutons de l'uniforme de Tomoyo. Celle-ci se débarrassa tout de suite de lui et reboutonna sa chemise. Elle prit son bentô* et courut en direction de la salle de cours.

  « _Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? C'est à peine si je connais ce Kikotsu! »_

  Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna et les lumières s'éteignirent. Il faisait jour mais la noirceur était tombée à l'intérieur du collège Tomoeda. Tomoyo marcha à tâtons et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

  « _Tomoyo... Tu mourras... »_

  Elle se retourna mais s'évanouit sur le coup.

  « _Jamais je ne te laisserai sur mon chemin pour atteindre la belle Sakura... »_

  C'était un jeune garçon que personne ne connaissait encore. Pratiquement on pouvait le comparer à Shaolan mais ses yeux étaient bleus et ses cheveux avaient quelques mèches noires. Il tira un coup de feu sur Tomoyo. Elle tomba sur le sol et commença à baigner dans une flaque de sang dont le jeune garçon s'abreuva. Il la laissa et prit la direction du local où Sakura s'était enfermée.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sur l'horloge du collège, Mizu s'était assise et regardait les élèves jouer et manger. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre et regarda à l'intérieur les faits et gestes du jeune garçon.

  « LANG!! » hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. Elle se jeta dans l'ouverture et se retrouva en face du garçon, abasourdi.

  « LANG! Je t'avais dit de l'oublier!

  - Impossible! Elle est toujours vivante! Et dès qu'elle me verra, je serai pour elle son prince charmant. Déjà que ce Li a disparu de son cœur!

  - Non, tu l'as envoûtée, ne l'oublie pas! Tu ne peux pas aimer une personne si elle-même en retour, ne t'aime pas!

  - Elle va bientôt le détester avec ma sœur dans les parages...

  - Shui Lan? Malgré tout, je ne veux pas que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. Après tout, on s'est aimés durant des milliers d'années. Et tu me laisses tomber pour cette petite empotée?!

  - Mizu, je sais que tu m'aimes mais Sakura t'a battue et il faut que tu l'acceptes ainsi. »

  Le jeune garçon sourit et prit la direction du local de Sakura.

  « PAS UN GESTE, LANG!! » lança Mizu. Elle lui lança un sort qui le rendit immobile. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lang. Elle disparut avec lui, laissant le collège dans une atmosphère moins froide et parfaitement normale.

  Les élèves commencèrent à remonter en classe mais en voyant le corps ensanglanté de Tomoyo, les professeurs annulèrent sur-le-champ les cours. Ils emmenèrent Tomoyo à l'hôpital et laissèrent le collège Tomoeda dans la noirceur, avec Sakura qui ne doutait de rien. Elle s'endormit sur son livre et rêva à nouveau au songe qu'elle avait fait plus tôt.

_  « Je ne veux plus te voir... Je... te déteste... Je te hais... Et par dessus tout, je t'exècre. »_

_  Sakura se tenait devant un miroir où le reflet de Shaolan pleurait des larmes écarlates: du sang... Elle plaça ses mains sur celles du reflet et dit entre deux sanglots:_

_  « Tu m'as trahie... Et je n'arriverai jamais à te le pardonner... »_

_  Shaolan posa son doigt sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée et murmura:_

_  « Non, Sakura... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... Mais toi, tu m'as aussi trahi... Avec lui... »_

_  Sakura frappa de toutes ses forces le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Shaolan avait disparu de la glace._

_  « Shaolan, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal... Je t'aime! »_

_  Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un la serrer. Ce n'était pas Shaolan._

_  « Tu l'oublieras et tu verras, tout sera un paradis..._

_  - Non... Je l'aime..._

_  - Tu l'oublieras... Comme j'ai oublié celle qui avait hanté mon sommeil... »_

  Sakura se réveilla et vit afficher sur l'horloge 17h32. Elle remonta dans sa classe et attrapa son sac à dos. Elle descendit et rencontra Shibata Kikotsu.

  « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, fils de chien? »

  Il la regarda d'un air dur et abattu et lui répondit:

  « Pauvre conne! Tu crois que c'est avec ton air de brute épaisse que tu vas me faire peur?! »

  Sur ces paroles, il reçut une violente gifle et vit les yeux de Sakura changer de couleur: ils étaient rouges comme le sang. Il sentit son corps se transpercer et vit du sang couler de son corps.

  « Qu'est-ce que t'es pour essayer de me tuer?

  - Une magicienne qui n'a pas besoin de ses cartes, finalement. » répondit-elle, un sourire diabolique dessiné sur son petit minois.

  Elle regarda Shibata criant à l'agonie et mourant devant ses yeux. Soudain, elle entendit des voix venir. Elle sauta sur les rebords des fenêtres et progressa jusque sur le toit de l'école. Elle regarda le drame qui se tramait au sol: une femme vit Shibata baignant dans son sang. Elle prit son cellulaire et composa le 911 pour demander de l'aide. L'ambulance arriva quelques minutes après et transporta Shibata dans le même hôpital que Tomoyo.

  Sakura esquissa un sourire sur son visage et dit:

  « Quelle pathétique scène! »

  Elle se jeta dans le vide et tomba au sol avec la dextérité d'un félin. Elle prit le chemin vers la maison tout en imaginant le prochain meurtre qu'elle tentera.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sur l'horloge, Lang dormait profondément, ne se doutant point que Mizu concoctait un plan diabolique pour éliminer Sakura.

  « Ma petite Sakura, tu sais, pour tirer une flèche sur le général, il faut d'abord viser le cheval*. Pour toi, on va commencer par... tiens! Ton frère... Qu'est-ce qui lui tient tant à cœur? »

  Elle ouvrit une ouverture sur Toya qui parlait avec Yukito. Soudain, il l'embrassa tendrement, le dévorant presque le visage.

  « Yuè et ton frère... Et bien, ça me fera d'une pierre, deux coups. »

~*~*~*~*~*

  OUF! Enfin, le chapitre 4 est terminé! Cela ne me prend qu'une heure à écrire, même pas, mais je vous dis que je suis impatiente et que j'adore écrire et de publier les chapitres tout de suite! Mais bon, je vais attendre d'avoir au moins trois reviews pour pouvoir publier le cinquième qui est déjà en marche!

  Maintenant, vous savez que ce n'est pas Shaolan, le gars avec Mizu! C'est vrai qu'avec moi, tout est imprévisible.

  **REVIEWS, FAUT SURTOUT PAS OUBLIER!! ET AIDEZ-MOI POUR TROUVER UNE NOUVELLE IDEE POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! ! JE SUIS A COURT D'INSPIRATION ! !**

**Glossaire** :

**Nigiri** : boulettes de riz de forme triangulaire, de dimension moyenne, fourrés avec (la plupart du temps) divers poissons ou du poulet-mayonnaise et accompagnés d'une petite feuille d'algue séchée.****

**Natto **: sorte de pâte gluante de soja fermenté, qui sent mauvais et a un goût très amer... Même s'il semble que c'est bon pour la santé, beaucoup de Japonais préfèrent ne pas en manger.

**Bentô **: panier repas.

**Pour tirer une flèche sur le général, il faut d'abord viser le cheval **: proverbe japonais.

Amy Mizu-Chan


	5. L'étoile des Ténèbres

**  Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura, c'est à CLAMP. Vous êtes sourds ou quoi, pour me le demander cinq fois?

  **Note avec les larmes aux yeux:** SOLLIE!!! Je dois immédiatement changer de disquette: la mienne perdait toujours les données de mon chapitre 5. Pourquoi lui?! Les quatre premiers, c'est pas grave, mais ça fait trois fois que je le refais: cette idiote de disquette a perdu les données trois fois de suite!! Bon, j'ai pris la disquette de ma best (merci Julie!!). Donc, voilà pourquoi je ne le publiais pas. Aussi, je réponds à la demande de Kaoru qui demandait du SS: sang et sexe. Sur cette dernière, j'ai eu du mal à le mettre car je ne m'y connais pas, mais quand même assez pour le mettre. Ne pensez pas croche: c'est ma mère qui m'a expliqué que c'est comme ça qu'on fait des nouveaux-nés.

  **Réponses aux reviews:**

  **Kaoru:** Pas de prob! Bon, tu as ta réponse dans ce petit texte perdu dans ce monde.

  **Lliane:** Merci de me donner ce que tu crois lire dans cette fic. C'est mélangeant, je le sais. Tu sais, j'ai fait une charte des relations de cette histoire et c'est hyper compliqué. Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal à y retrouver mes idées. Si tu veux la voir, je te l'enverrai.

  **Énigme:** Pour celle d'avant, un beau petit paradoxe que j'apprécie particulièrement. Je remercie Isa pour le paradoxe.

  Maintenant, disons que ton ami(e) et toi, vous avez la même somme d'argent. Combien doit-elle te donner pour que tu aies 10 $ (ou 10 euros) de plus qu'elle?

~*~*~*~*~*

  **Chapitre 5**

**  L'étoile des Ténèbres**

  À l'hôpital de Tomoeda, tout le monde s'inquiétait de ce qui se passait dans la banlieue: déjà trois élèves de 5e-D étaient hospitalisés dont l'un d'eux était sur le point de mourir: Ai Izumi, celle que Sakura avait tuée devant tout le monde, dans la classe.

  Elle reposait dans la chambre 12, où bon nombre de transfusions lui étaient transmises. Tomoyo résidait dans la chambre 46 et son ami, Shibata, dormait dans l'autre, adjacente à celle de la chanteuse.

  Le plus inquiétant, c'était la mort de Sayoko Shitotsu, une élève de première, morte après avoir perdu sa respiration. Depuis, plus personne ne restait à Tomoeda, ayant de ce tueur en série, comme disaient les médias à Tokyo-TV.

  Un soir, Tomoyo sortit se promener dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Accompagnée d'une portance pour ses transfusions, elle alla boire un verre d'eau au distributeur. En chemin, elle salua avec son sourire habituel la réceptionniste. Elle but lentement le liquide limpide quand soudain, une main serra son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Shibata, pâle, frêle et faible.

  « Shibata!! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda Tomoyo, ne connaissant le dernier méfait de son ancienne meilleure amie.

  - Sa... Sakura... Elle peut... Elle peut tuer sans ses... ses cartes... »

  Son ami s'effondra, fatigué plus que tout au monde. Tomoyo demanda l'aide de la sécurité et ces derniers le transportèrent dans sa chambre. La jeune fille resta là, emplie d'inquiétude. Elle jeta son verre en polystyrène et retourna dans sa chambre, ne pensant plus qu'à l'état de Shibata.

  Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre et se rendit compte que celle adjacente à la sienne, celle de Shibata, était légèrement ouverte. Un rai de lumière passait dans l'entrebâillement. Tomoyo y entra et vit un lit vide et une fenêtre ouverte: Shibata s'était enfui.

  Elle tenta de courir jusqu'à la réception et les avertit que son ami était parti, on ne sait où. De plus en plus, l'inquiétude envahissait l'hôpital. Quant à Tomoyo, elle retourna dans sa chambre, ne pensant plus qu'à Shibata. Allongée sur son lit, elle songea à lui, les larmes aux yeux.

  « Shibata... Où es-tu? J'ai peur... »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Dans la résidence Kinomoto, pas un seul mot n'était prononcé. Sakura ne mangeait plus avec son frère et son père. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre, ne voulant plus communiquer avec qui que soit. Même qu'elle avait jeté à la porte Petit Kélo. Toya, lui, gardait sa relation avec Yukito bien secrète, ayant peur de la réaction de sa famille. Comment dire à son père qu'on aimait un garçon si nous-mêmes, on en était un? Finalement, Fujitaka, revenu d'Australie et de ses fouilles, sentait bien que l'atmosphère de la maison était tendue.

  « Toya? risqua-t-il.

  - Oui?

  - Est-ce que... tu aurais quelque chose à me dire? Parce que... tu as l'air plutôt réservé depuis.

  - Qu... Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? balbutia-t-il, suant par peur que son père découvre qu'il aimait Yukito, et cela, en plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

  - Et bien... Sakura et toi, vous ne dites plus rien. D'ailleurs, elle ne mange plus, la pauvre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

  - Rien de spécial. Sûrement qu'elle... qu'elle... hésita Toya, ne voulant révéler ce qui s'était passé avec la magie. Elle doit être en train de penser à Li...

  - Sans doute. Je me rends compte à quel point vous grandissez vite. Sakura est une adolescente... Et toi, tu es à l'université.

  - Arrête ces nostalgies... »

  Fujitaka était heureux de voir son fils lui sourire et être moins réservé. Il continua de manger, mais il songeait toujours à sa fille qui faisait, on ne sait quoi, dans sa chambre.

  En fait, elle regardait dans sa main sa clé. Soudain, elle entendit un grattement à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et vit un jeune garçon qui ressemblait à Shaolan. C'était celui qui avait tenté de tuer Tomoyo. Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

  « Qui êtes-vous? Vous lui ressemblez...

  - Mais je ne suis pas lui. Écoute-moi Sakura...

  - Vous êtes bien familier de m'appeler par mon prénom!!

  - Sakura, écoute... Je suis ici pour t'aider...

  - M'aider à quoi? demanda-t-elle, toujours méfiante. Mais cette voix lui était si familière.

  - A exterminer Xiao Lang Li.

  - Vous aussi, vous êtes chinois?

  - Oui. Et il est en train de mettre le grappin sur ma sœur. Je sais à quel point c'est un satyre et veux-tu bien m'aider à le faire disparaître de cette Terre?

  - Pourquoi devrais-je vous obéir? »

  En guise de réponse, le jeune garçon s'approcha de Sakura et l'embrassa avec une fougue indomptable. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les yeux de Sakura avaient tourné au noir.

  « Je m'appelle Lang. Ne l'oublie surtout pas. »

  Il s'envola et laissa Sakura, toujours plongée en transe. Elle finit par se réveiller et vit sa clé et son livre, violet et l'étoile en noir. D'ailleurs, elle n'en fut guère surprise. Elle ouvrit le livre et y découvrit ses cartes, elles aussi de couleur mauve et noire. Elle sentit qu'une seule était restée bonne: the Hope.

  « C'est pas grave: cette carte m'est complètement inutile... »

  Elle prit ensuite la carte Fly et l'invoqua:

  « Darkness Card, toi, Fly, donne-moi des ailes... pour assouvir ma vengeance... »

  Ses cartes contenaient désormais de la magie noire. Sur son dos, des ailes de chauve-souris poussèrent. Elle s'envola jusqu'à la mer.

  _Je suis parti en voyage, découvrir d'autres villes..._

  Épuisée, elle s'assit et songea comment elle allait assouvir sa vengeance.

  Elle paya pour dormir une nuit dans l'auberge. Elle finit par s'endormir, perdue dans ses pensées. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Lang était venu lui rendre visite.

  « Bonsoir, petite fleur. Ce soir, tu verras tout... Et tu oublieras ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

  _Et je voudrais tant que quelqu'un me trouve, une personne rien que pour moi!_

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sur la tour de Tokyo, un ange se réveillait: Mizu. Elle ne vit point où était Lang et sentit bien qu'il était allé rejoindre la jeune Sakura.

  « Lang, s'il faut la tuer, je le ferai... »

  Elle s'envola à la recherche de Lang. Mais elle ne sentit guère son aura. Rien ne lui parvenait.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla, songeant au départ d'il y a quelques mois de celui qu'elle déteste désormais. 

  Mais si cette personne, rien que pour moi, se mettait à m'aimer... Ce serait l'heure de nous séparer tous les deux!

  « Comment ai-je bien pu l'aimer, cet abruti? Il faut absolument que je me dépêche! Il doit mourir maintenant!! »

  _Malgré cela, je désire rencontrer cette personne rien que pour moi! C'est en y pensant fort, aujourd'hui encore, je traverse une ville déserte..._

~*~*~*~*~*

  Toc toc toc!!! Toc toc toc!!!

  « Allez, ouvre-moi Sakura! Laisse-moi entrer. »

  Petit Kélo tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Il décida de passer par la fenêtre et découvrit que sa maîtresse avait disparu. Il alla voir Toya lui avertir de la fugue de la jeune fille de 13 ans.

  « Petit Kélo, sais-tu pourquoi Sakura est comme ça? demanda Toya.

  - Pour répondre, j'ai besoin de Yuè.

  - Ne t'inquiète pas: Yukito doit bientôt venir.

  - Tant mieux. »

  Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence insoutenable. Tout à coup, ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Ils s'y précipitèrent et découvrirent un Yukito au sourire radieux et apaisant.

  « Bonjour vous deux.

  - Sa... Salut Yuki... » répondit Toya en rougissant.

  Ils firent monter leur ami dans la chambre de Toya et lui demandèrent de parler à Yuè. Yukito se fit envelopper par des ailes et se transforma en un jeune homme aux longs cheveux violets pâles, aux ailes blanches et au regard froid et distant.

  « Bonjour Kerberos. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu?

  - Pour te parler de Mizu... »

  Toya regarda le visage de Yuè qui avait pris une exclamation de surprise. 

  « Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il, voulant briser le silence.

  - C'est celle qui contrôle Sakura en ce moment, répondit Kélo, songeant à cette époque où Clow Lead vivait encore.

  - Mais comment?

  - Elle a le pouvoir primaire de contrôler tout ce qui a trait à l'eau. D'où son prénom, Mizu. expliqua Yuè de son ton neutre habituel.

  - Ce qui veut dire eau... ajouta Toya.

  - Exact, approuva Petit Kélo. Elle pouvait même contrôler ceux qui la détestaient. 

  - Le chat... Mais comment la connaissez-vous? demanda Toya, avide de connaître le passé de ses amis et aussi de son ennemie.

  - Mizu était une élève de Clow Lead, commença Petit Kélo. Elle avait un don incroyable et Clow ne voulait que la protéger du Mal et en faire une bienfaitrice. On pouvait même dire que Clow avait le béguin pour elle. Mais celle-ci était amoureuse d'un autre élève, Lang Bai, qui veut dire Loup blanc en chinois. Ils ont fini par se marier et la suite devient plutôt dure à vivre. Premièrement, ils ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants car Mizu était stérile. Deuxièmement, Lang était un pervers. Ils s'amusaient à observer les décolletés des jeunes filles. Sale satyre... Par exemple, ça, elle ne le savait pas. Quand elle apprit qu'il avait couché avec une autre, cela l'a rendu extrêmement possessive. Et même dangereuse à cause de cela. Si jamais il y avait une fille qui le touchait, ne serait-ce parce qu'elle l'a bousculé dans un escalier ou pour une affaire plutôt économique, elle la tuait sur-le-champ.

  - Mais au faites, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est encore vivante? demanda Toya. Après tout, Clow Lead a déjà disparu, mais pas elle.

  - Car son élément, c'est l'eau, répondit Yuè. Et s'il y a encore de l'eau sur cette Terre, Mizu vivra. D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'elle avait tué tous les membres de sa famille, car elle détestait son nom de famille. C'était Mao et cela signifie "chat". Comme elle détestait les chats, elle a fait disparaître toute sa famille. Depuis, il n'y a plus de Mao sur ce monde à part elle.

  - Elle est complètement givrée. Mais pourquoi elle contrôle ma petite sœur?

  - Je crois que Lang en est tombé amoureux, proposa comme hypothèse Petit Kélo. Et Mizu est verte de jalousie. Si elle la contrôle, elle la détruit intérieurement, psychologiquement. Elle l'éloigne de tout ce qui est bon : amis, famille, amour... Tout! Et après, elle la fera tomber dans l'oubli, comme Yuè avait essayé de faire... Mais je crois que Lang aussi a mis son grain de sel. S'il l'aime, alors il va essayer de l'éloigner du petit chinois. »

  Toya frissonna : sa sœur disparaîtra à jamais si elle continue sur cette voie. Mais comment la faire sortir de cet ensorcellement? Seule Hope connaît le moyen de rétablir Sakura à la normale, mais ça, il ne le sait pas.

~*~*~*~*~*

  ENFIN!!! J'espère que cette fois, il ne disparaîtra pas de ma disquette parce que je suis fatiguée de réécrire ce chapitre trois fois de suite! J'espère que vous en serez ravi. J'adore raconter le passé, sauf si je le raconte cinquante fois de suite. Allez, je vous laisse! Je dois aller garder mon frère!! **ET REVIEWS, DÔ ITASHIMASHITA!!!** (Je vous en prie!!!)

**Amy Mizu-Chan**


	6. La folie de Shaolan

  Disclaimer: Bon, bon! Sakura, c'est un perso que CLAMP a fait. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous me demandez ça?! 

**  Un blabla inutile avant de commencer à parler du chapitre**: Voilà le chapitre 6 de publier. Là, il y aura de l'action, des blessures, du sang et à la demande de Kaoru, un peu de sexe que j'ai TENTE de mettre, mais finalement, je n'ai pas réussi. J'espère qu'il n'y aura personne de choqué et que tu seras satisfaite, ma grande! (ou ma petite, mais j'ai du mal à voir des gens plus petits que moi =P)

  Énigme: La réponse du dernier était cinq dollars. Par exemple, Julie et moi, on a 25 dollars. Si elle me donne cinq dollars, elle aura 20 dollars et moi 30. Pas compliqué, non? En voilà un autre: imagine que tu es conducteur d'un autobus. Première station, il y monte cinq personnes. Deuxième station, il y descend deux, mais sept montent. Troisième station, il y monte 20 personnes et y descend 4. Dernière station avant le terminus, il y descend 6 et y monte 9. Quel âge a le conducteur? 

  **Réponse à la review**:

  **Lliane **: OK, je vais t'envoyer la charte des relations... quand je l'aurai trouvée. Et bravo pour la réponse, bon c'est vrai, c'était quand même facile. Alors, j'attends tes impressions avec impatience!!

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapitre 6 La folie de Shaolan 

  À l'hôpital, la tension s'était formée peu à peu. Tomoyo devait rester encore quelques jours et ses couleurs revinrent vite sur son teint pâle. Ce jour-là, elle sortit de sa chambre avec une portance pour sa transfusion. Tout à coup, elle vit les portes de l'entrée s'ouvrirent en grand et dans l'encadrement se trouvait Meilin, son cousin soutenu sur son épaule.

  « Meilin! » lança Tomoyo, inquiète par l'état de son amie. Cette dernière avait du sang maculé sur ses vêtements mais beaucoup moins que le corps de Shaolan.

  Elle les aida et appela les urgences pour qu'ils soignent les plaies considérables de Shaolan, évanoui par les blessures. Meilin refusa l'aide des médecins, ne voulant que revoir son cousin sur pied. Tomoyo prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour discuter tranquilles. Elle ferma la porte, fit asseoir son amie chinoise sur le lit blanc et lui demanda:

  « Meilin, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

  La jeune chinoise resta muette un moment et débuta le récit d'une voix teintée d'émotions:

  « C'était il y a à peine trois jours. Shaolan était toujours malheureux et très près de Shui Lan qui continuait d'user de ses charmes pour l'envoûter. Et c'est là que tout se commença... »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Trois jours avant l'hospitalisation de Shaolan, Sakura était arrivée à la frontière du Japon. Elle s'envola dès l'aurore et arriva à Hong Kong après plusieurs heures de vol. Elle cacha ses cartes et sa magie et tenta de retrouver le manoir Li. Elle finit par avoir l'adresse. Elle invoqua sa carte Fly et s'envola au-dessus de la ville peu animée à cette heure-ci pour retrouver l'habitation.

  Pendant ce temps, Shaolan s'entraînait déjà dans le jardin de la résidence tout en pensant à elle, ne sachant guère les méfaits qu'elle avait commis depuis peu. Soudain, une image de Shui Lan revint dans sa tête. Il la chassa autant qu'il put, mais elle revint vite, s'accrochant aux songes du jeune garçon.

  Il s'arrêta et s'assit sur une pierre, faisant le vide dans ses pensées si embrouillées. Sakura et Shui Lan se disputaient la place dans sa mémoire et n'arrêtaient pas de mélanger Shaolan.

  « AAAAHHHH!!!! » poussa-t-il, fou de rage.

  Ielan Li, sa mère, accompagnée de Meilin, accourut dans le jardin et vit son fils se secouer la tête dans tous les sens et se jetant à terre, les mains sur les oreilles. Décidément, la vision des deux filles le rendait malade de folie. Ielan se précipita sur lui et le gifla pour le calmer. Shaolan arrêta de se tortiller, mais commença à verser quelques larmes sur l'herbe fraîche du matin.

  « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement, Xiao Lang? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sévère qui cachait en fait une sérieuse inquiétude.

  - Elles me hantent... Elles me rendent fou... balbutia-t-il, les yeux fous.

  - Qui? demanda Meilin, cachée derrière sa tante.

  - Ma fleur de cerisier et la douce eau bleue...

  - Il délire ou quoi? se questionna-t-elle, effrayée par l'attitude de son fils.

  - Sakura et Shui Lan? Mais arrête de penser à Shui Lan!! hurla Meilin, furieuse. T'aimes Sakura, non?!!

  - Oui et plus que tout au monde. Mais je ne sais pas, cette Shui Lan me torture l'esprit. Elle... est belle, douce, gentille... commença à délirer Shaolan.

  - Hypocrite, manipulatrice, méchante, sarcastique, prétentieuse, perverse... T'en veux d'autres comme ça?! Arrête de faire l'imbécile! Vraiment, tu as l'air d'un fou sorti d'un asile avec... Ne me regarde pas comme ça!! »

  Shaolan affichait sur son visage un sourire machiavélique et un regard sournois. Il avait l'air d'un maniaque. Meilin et sa tante reculèrent, effrayées par l'expression formée par le visage du garçon.

  « Elles sont si belles, ces deux-là!! Elles me rendent dingue et j'en mourrais de les savoir malheureuses!!

  - Bein, faudra que tu choisisses!! lança Meilin, prête à l'étrangler pour les paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Si tu veux pas que l'une soit malheureuse, faudra bien qu'une le soit! Après tout, le bonheur de l'un fait le malheur de l'autre!!

  - Tais-toi, idiote! Je te tuerai pour tes conneries et ta langue de vipère! »

  Il sortit son épée et la pointa vers sa cousine. Il se précipita sur elle mais sa mère l'en empêcha. Elle l'arrêta net mais son fils se démena d'une telle force qu'il réussit à percer la protection de Ielan. Il planta son sabre dans le corps de sa mère et vit le sang couler peu à peu de la plaie formée par le coup.

  « TANTE YE LAN!!! hurla Meilin, abasourdie par les événements qui se passaient sous ses yeux. Xiao Lang, va t'en!!

  - Ma... maman... Je ne voulais pas le faire, te tuer... »

  Il lâcha son épée et s'effondra, les larmes aux yeux. Meilin regarda son cousin avec étonnement: c'était la première fois qu'il appelait sa mère "maman". Il disait toujours "mère" et la vouvoyait. Elle le regarda alors et vit une chose horrible se passer: sa peau devenait bleue, presque transparente. Elle se jeta sur lui et regarda attentivement la réaction de Shaolan.

  « Xiao Lang, ta peau!!

  - Elle est comme l'eau, limpide et bleue. Mais moi, je suis une eau putride et sale, dégoûtante et pleine de déchets!

  - Non, Xiao Lang. Tu n'es pas sale...

  - J'ai tué maman!! Et je m'en veux tellement!! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé!

  - Bon, on rentre. Je vais demander à Fei Mei de soigner ma tante et toi. »

  Meilin lui dit de garder sa mère un moment, le temps d'aller chercher Feimei pour les soins. Celle-ci et eut presque une crise cardiaque en voyant sa mère baignant dans son sang. Elle la souleva, aidée de Meilin, et l'amena dans le manoir Li pour guérir ses blessures.

  « Mei Ling, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé... » demanda-t-elle en couchant sa mère et, avec la magie, en arrêtant le sang de se verser. Meilin restait toujours coite et n'osait pas expliquer la situation à sa cousine, paralysée par la peur, l'inquiétude et réfléchissant aux événements qui se tramaient dans la résidence des Li.

  Pendant que Ielan guérissait peu à peu, Meilin sortit prendre l'air, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées.

  « _Xiao Lang, amoureux de Shui Lan? IMPOSSIBLE!! Mais il faudrait que je la voie avec Fei Mei si je veux en avoir le cœur net! »_

  Ce qu'elle cherchait à savoir, c'était si elle possédait des pouvoirs magiques. N'en possédant pas, elle ne pouvait point détecter une aura maléfique en Shui Lan. Par contre, Feimei avait une certaine sensibilité pour détecter une aura, qu'elle soit bienfaitrice ou maléfique.

  Meilin rentra dans la maison et emmena sa cousine au manoir des Chung, la famille de la jeune shé*, comme dirait Meilin. Celle-ci habitait sur la rue Xiwang* où une grande partie du terrain appartenait à sa famille. Cinq maisons y étaient installées, des manoirs du style de la Chine ancienne.

  Meilin s'arrêta devant le portail, accompagnée de sa cousine. Elle s'approcha de la poignée, mais celle-ci se déverrouilla par elle-même.

  « _De la magie... Pas de doute, elle en a, des pouvoirs... »_

  Feimei se mit sur les talons de sa cousine et demanda, plutôt déconcertée:

  « C'est laquelle, la maison de Shui Lan? »

  Meilin ne répondit guère, elle aussi perplexe sur l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille. Soudain, une femme descendit l'escalier de la plus grande des résidences et vint se présenter à elles.

  « Ni Hao mesdames. Bienvenue à la résidence des Dao*. Je m'appelle Lihua*. À qui souhaitez-vous vous entretenir?

  - Avec Mlle Shui Lan Dao, s'il vous plaît. Je suis Mei Ling Li et voici ma cousine, Fei Mei Li. Nous voulons lui parler en privé.

  - Je suis vraiment désolée, mais Mlle Dao est sortie voir votre cousin, je crois. Voulez-vous rester l'attendre ou que je lui laisse un message?

  - Non, répondit Feimei avec un sourire, nous allons la voir à notre manoir. Merci madame. »

  Meilin et Feimei s'en allèrent et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou pour retourner à la résidence Li. Quand elles arrivèrent, Shui Lan était là, hypnotisant Shaolan de son regard bleu-gris. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa lentement. Ce dernier ne l'en empêcha pas: on dirait que c'était lui-même qui dévorait sa bouche. Il avait perdu la raison.

  « XIAO LANG!!! hurla Meilin, sidérée par la scène qui se présentait à elle.

  - Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés, Mei Ling? dit de son ton sarcastique habituelle Shui Lan. Et puis, c'est lui qui le voulait, n'est-ce pas, mon petit loup adoré?

  - Laisse-le!! lança Feimei, connaissant trop l'amour de son frère pour Sakura. Sale p**e!!

  - Tu peux autant m'insulter, tu n'empêcheras pas Xiao Lang d'être avec moi. »

  Oubliant vite que les deux filles étaient prêtes à la liquider, elle embrassa avec une fougue folle Shaolan.

  « Alors, tu joues dans mon dos, pervers?! »

  Tout le monde se retourna, cherchant d'où venait la voix. C'est finalement Feimei qui trouva la source: c'était Sakura, les yeux devenus violets, comme son sceptre et ses cartes, debout sur le toit. Elle sauta et fit une acrobatie avant de toucher le sol comme un félin.

  « Bonjour Shaolan... dit Sakura, avec un regard plutôt sournois.

  - Sakura!! lança Meilin, étonnée de voir que le sceptre de son amie avait changé, tout comme ses yeux.

  - Bonjour Meilin. Pourquoi tu ne faisais rien contre cet abruti? Après tout, je _l'aime... Enfin, il ne reste plus qu'à lui donner ce qu'il mérite._

  - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Feimei, méfiante sur le comportement de la maîtresse des Sakura Cards.

  - Le tuer, voyons donc! » répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Meilin s'arrêta un instant, songeant à ce qui s'était passé. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi horrible: le corps de Shaolan maculé de sang, se vidant peu à peu du liquide cramoisi. Shui Lan, elle, une épée sortie de nulle part dans la main, prête à tuer la jeune Sakura. Et enfin, l'eau bleue de la mare du jardin, devenant peu à peu noire et enfin, écarlate comme le sang.

  « Meilin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Tomoyo, inquiète.

  Meilin ne répondit pas. En fait, elle ne pouvait plus: sa voix s'était envolée, elle ne savait comment.

  « Bonsoir vous deux... »

  Elles se retournèrent et virent le visage diabolique de Sakura, une carte en main: the Voice. Elle s'approcha de Meilin et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

  « Plus jamais tu ne pourras révéler ce qui ne concerne que Li et moi. »

  Elle se tourna vers Tomoyo qui, sachant que ce n'était plus sa meilleure amie devant elle:

  « Sakura, va-t'en! Vite, avant que j'avertisse la réception.

  - En voilà des manières. Allez, il faut que j'aille voir mon cher ex: après tout, autant l'achever.

  - Ne le touche pas! lança Tomoyo, enragée.

  - Tomoyo, tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que je touche à lui, je peux m'occuper de ton très cher et tendre Shibata. Je suis sûre qu'il adorera se faire tuer par la meilleure amie de sa petite amie.

  - Ta gueule... »

  Sakura répondit par un sourire plutôt diabolique. Elle disparut de la chambre, laissant Tomoyo et Meilin, sa voix disparue.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Sur le toit de l'hôpital, Mizu observait les moindres faits et gestes de Sakura. Soudain, elle sentit l'aura de Lang. Elle ouvrit une fenêtre sur l'endroit qu'elle pensait le voir et tomba sur lui, draguant une jeune demoiselle, aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets roux.

  « Oh non... Cet idiot de pervers... »

  Une fois la jeune fille le dos tourné, elle plongea sa main dans la fenêtre et attrapa Lang par le col de sa veste blanche.

  « Mizu, t'as pas compris que je ne t'aimais plus.

  - Dis que tu ne m'as jamais aimée tandis que tu y es!

  - Non, j'ai jamais d...

  - Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais en te voyant sans arrêt avec d'autres filles, c'est évident que tu ne m'aimais pas. Est-ce que c'est parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant?

  - Non! Mais tu me connais: je préfère la jeunesse, comme Sakura.

  - Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, t'as que son nom dans ta foutue gueule!! Dis aussi que je suis vieille!!

  - Mizu... Tu sais, je dois t'avouer un truc... Adieu!

  - QUOI?!! »

  Lang disparut, sans laisser une seule trace d'aura sur son passage. Mizu resta là, coite par ce qui venait de se passer. Mais son caractère possessif gagna en elle, les yeux devenus rouges comme le sang.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Voilà, voilà! Le nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé! N'oubliez pas:** DES REVIEWS, DÔ ITASHIMASHITA!!!**

  **Glossaire chinois-français**:

  **Shé:** serpent

  **Xiwang**: espoir

  **Dao:** île

  **Lihua:** fleur de prunier

  **Amy Mizu-Chan**


	7. La plume et le sang

  Disclaimer: Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me le demander sans arrêt? Sakura est à CLAMP et pas à moi. Alors, arrêtez de me poursuivre (lol). 

**  Un blabla inutile avant de commencer à parler du chapitre**: Enfin, après ce congé, je reviens en force avec le septième chapitre de _L'eau bleue du sang, intitulé _La plume et le sang _qui rappellera sûrement quelque chose à ma __best, Julie.** Aussi, je suis hyper heureuse d'avoir reçu vos reviews, merci de m'encourager comme ça et d'être indulgents sur mon congé pour juillet! Enfin, il faut que j'arrête de blablater: je fais fuir tout le monde. Bon, et bien, **__BONNE LECTURE!!! Au fait, j'ai terminé le cinquième Harry Potter le 19 juillet!! Et c'est trop tristre!!! Snif snif snif!!! Ceux ou celles qui veulent que je leur raconte l'histoire, dites-le moi. Mais précisez si vous voulez TOUT connaître. C'est-à-dire les __punches avec ça._

  **Réponses aux reviews**:

  **Kaoru**: Je n'ai jamais dit que tu en étais une!! Et puis, c'est quoi du lemon? Si c'est quelque chose de croche, c'est pas très gentil!! D'ailleurs, toute mon inspiration est sortie des fics d'une fille de mon école qui elle, est une perverse! Je ne dis pas que tu l'es! C'est sûrement elle la seule satyre que je connais!! De toute facon, ils ont 13-14 ans et ca, je l'avais un peu oublié. Mais tout ca, j'y penserai vers la fin.

  **Lliane**: Bein, tu me donneras toutes tes impressions en septembre! Et tu me raconteras en quoi consistaient tes vacances! Désolée...

  **Karotte**: Snitchfiction.Net, c'est un site où on retrouve des fics en anglais sur Harry Potter. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il ne peut pas m'inscrire parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'offrir ce service pour le moment, et ça, depuis le début de juillet. J'en deviens un peu folle. Mais bon, faut pas perdre espoir!!

  **Moi-may**: Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Je sais, c'est vraiment sadique, mais quand j'ai commencé, j'étais plutôt mauvaise humeur. Mais comme j'ai débuté ainsi, autant continuer comme ça!!

  Énigme: Bien le même âge que vous si vous êtes le conducteur! Bon, je sais, on n'est pas tous majeurs, mais on s'en fiche!! Bon, cette fois, j'aimerais que vous m'en trouviez parce que je suis vraiment à cours d'idée! 

~*~*~*~*~*

  **Chapitre 7**

**  La plume et le sang**

  Plus rien n'allait à Tomoeda, tellement que presque plus personne n'y vivait: les habitants s'étaient enfuis, trop effrayés par les événements qui se tramaient dans cette banlieue nippone de Tokyo. Il n'en restait qu'un nombre très restreint, mais la peur aussi les avait envahis; ils s'enfermaient toute la journée dans leur foyer et lorsque quelqu'un sortait à peine le bout de son nez, il n'y restait qu'à peine une seconde.

  À l'hôpital, Ai Izumi est décédée suite à l'incroyable manque de sang. Shibata était toujours introuvable, Tomoyo retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs et elle était prête à partir. Il ne restait qu'à prendre ses affaires. Meilin n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa voix et Shaolan restait toujours inconscient.

  Finalement, un jour, il se réveilla. Tomoyo et Meilin allèrent le voir, cette dernière avec un carnet en main.

 « Bonjour Mlle Daidoji, Mlle Li. M. Li sera ravi de vous voir. Salle 76. »

  Les deux adolescentes frappèrent à la porte de la chambre et entendirent un faible « Entrez ». Elles pénétrèrent dans la petite salle où un jeune homme était allongé dans un de ces lits blancs. Il esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de ses deux amies.

  « Alors, Li, comment ça va? demanda Tomoyo, son sourire radieux habituel.

  - Bien. Et toi Meilin, toujours en forme? »

  Sa cousine ouvrit son carnet et écrivit avec son stylo bleu d'une rapidité étonnante en guise de réponse (J'ajoute ses petites fautes d'orthographe):_ Je suis toujour enragé parce que Sakura a fait!_ Shaolan perdit sa bonne humeur et laissa tomber dans l'ombre de la tristesse.

  « Bon, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé après que Sakura soit arrivée à Hong Kong, Li. Je t'en prie, j'aimerais bien comprendre vous avez pu être aussi blessés et aussi, ce que vous faites ici! »

  Shaolan observa son amie avec perplexité et finit par céder par les arguments de la meilleure amie de celle qu'il aimait.

  « Tu sais, elle a essayé de me tuer. Alors, une fois que je me suis évanoui, je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose. »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Son sceptre se transforma en une sombre épée aux teintes violettes et noires. Tous reculèrent, sachant que le prochain geste de Sakura ne sera sûrement pas un serrement de mains. Elle fit tournoyer l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et dit d'une voix infantile:

  « Vous allez mourir, les amis... Par commencer par toi, Li! »

  Shaolan sortit son épée, mais trop tard: Sakura avait planté son sabre juste au-dessus de l'estomac. Il s'évanouit sous l'effet de la douleur, ne voyant plus rien que flou.

~*~*~*~*~*

  « C'est pas long... répondit Tomoyo, étonnée de voir Shaolan s'évanouir aussi rapidement.

  - Bein quoi! J'y peux rien si elle m'a tué avant.

  - Si, justement. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à embrasser Shui Lan? »

  Shaolan ne répondit point: lui-même ne savait guère comment il avait pu trahir Sakura ainsi.

  « J'ai l'impression d'être possédé... Comme si on m'obligeait à le faire. »

  Meilin rouvrit son livre et écrivit: _Mais est-ce que tu l'aime vraiment? Et je t'en prie, soit honnête_. Shaolan prit un long moment pour répondre. Il semblait hésiter et finalement, il répondit, un voix teintée de honte:

  « Oui, je crois. »

  Les filles restèrent coites – Meilin avait pris un air sombre – un moment, furieuses par ce qu'il venait de dire. Tomoyo finit par rompre le silence en changeant de sujet assez habilement:

  « J'y pense, Sakura tente toujours de t'exterminer. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois apte de te battre contre elle.

  - Mais je ne me battrai pas! Si seulement je réussissais à la ramener, comme elle était avant.

  - Avant que tu ne partes? » dit une voix masculine.

  Tous se retournèrent et virent Shibata, maculé de boue.

  « Shibata... murmura Tomoyo en se jetant dans ses bras. Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps?

  - Chez toi...

  - Quoi?! demanda-t-elle, se retirant soudainement des bras du jeune garçon.

  - Je suis allé chercher ça, répondit-il en sortant la carte The Hope. J'avais vu quelque chose de rose rentrer chez toi, il y a quelques jours. Je suis donc allé voir ce que c'était. Alors, j'avais vu juste. Depuis toujours, je me suis demandé ce que c'était ce bruit lorsque tu sortais de chez toi, comme ce jour où tu es allée dehors alors que c'était une véritable tempête. Et tout à coup, il n'y a plus un seul flocon de neige, comme par magie. Et aussi quand Kinomoto sortait de chez toi avec un étrange costume.

  - ILS SONT TRÈS BEAUX, MES COSTUMES!! Et puis, écoute, je vais tout t'ex...

  - Pas la peine. Par exemple, j'ai bien compris que ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant la carte The Hope, ça sait plus de choses qu'on ne le croit.

  - Comment tu...

  - Comment je le sais? Je t'ai entendue parler avec le jour où on a dîné ensemble. Et aussi... Je descends de Solange Van, l'arrière petite fille de Clow Lead du côté anglais.

  - Vous êtes sortis ensemble? demanda soudain Shaolan, se demandant qui pouvait être cet individu.

  - NON!! hurla Tomoyo d'une voix légèrement trop forte. On... On faisait j... C'était le midi et on était à l'école! Mais quand tu as disparu, tu étais tellement mal en point...

  - Chez nous, on n'est pas malades plus longtemps que deux jours ! Et toi, dit-il à l'adresse de Shaolan, je suppose qu'on est cousins quelque part.

  - Ouais, je crois. Je m'appelle Xiao Lang Li. Mais au Japon, on m'appelle Shaolan.

  - Moi, c'est Shibata Kikotsu. Je vois que Sakura t'a drôlement bien amoché.

  - Merci de me le rappeler. Et aussi, je te présente ma cousine – et ta cousine sur le coup – Mei Ling.

  - Bonjour Meilin. »

  Elle sortit son carnet, mais Tomoyo l'arrêta:

  « Je crois qu'on a compris que tu voulais lui répondre _Bonjour_. Allez, il faut appeler Hope. »

  Ils tentèrent tous de la réveiller chacun leur tour, mais rien ne se passait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans la main de Shaolan. Elle se mit à briller, mais rien de plus. Puis, il dit en regardant la carte d'un air nostalgique et triste:

  « Je me souviens encore que cette carte est née de l'amour qu'il y avait entre Sakura et moi.

  - Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle a brillé, répondit Tomoyo. Il faut que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes. On ne peut pas dire qu'à la manière que tu agis avec cette Shui Lan, tu avances très très vite...

  - Okay, j'ai compris. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Mais il y a Shui Lan aussi. Elle fait tout pour m'éloigner d'elle. D'ailleurs, peux-tu nous écrire ce qui s'est passé une fois que je me suis évanoui? » demanda-t-il à sa cousine, curieux.

  Meilin le regarda un moment, toujours méfiante, mais céda sous le regard suppliant des autres. Elle prit son carnet et dix minutes plus tard, une longue page d'explications se tendait aux yeux des autres. Tomoyo la prit et la lut.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Shui Lan était dans une rage folle. Elle fit apparaître une longue et mince épée. Elle commença à se battre contre Sakura, mais reçut plus de coups et de blessures que n'importe qui parmi les Li. Et à chaque coup, l'eau de l'étang devenait sans cesse plus noire et lorsque toute l'eau était recouverte de cette couleur sombre, Sakura planta son épée dans son cœur. L'eau devint alors rouge comme le sang. Shui Lan regarda l'autre et dit d'une voix méprisante:

  « Tu crois que je suis morte, mais jamais je ne disparaîtrais. Je suis comme Mizu: immortelle jusqu'à la fin... »

  Celle-ci disparut, on ne sait où. Tout à coup, Sakura se tourna vers la famille Li, prête à les découper en morceaux. Feimei aida sa cousine à rentrer son frère dans le manoir. Mais Sakura avait fait une incision dans le bras de Meilin. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de kung-fu (à vous d'imaginer, je m'y connais pas assez en arts martiaux.) et ferma à double tour les portes. Feimei compléta la fermeture avec un peu de magie.

  « Fei Mei!! hurla Meilin. Aide-moi!! Je sais pas quoi faire pour Shaolan.

  - Je crois que je vais vous amener à Tomoeda pour que tu ailles parler à Kerberos et à Yuè de ce qui se passe. Et passe par l'hôpital sur le coup, ajouta-t-elle en commençant à préparer une potion de Déplacement.

  - Mais toi?

  - Je resterai avec Mère. Appelle mes sœurs: elles sont toutes chez Yumi*, celle qui s'occupe de la pâtisserie!! »

  Meilin courut vers le téléphone et avertit les trois sœurs de venir le plus vite possible, tout en faisant attention de ne pas rencontrer Sakura. Elle revint vers Feimei, mais Sakura était là, l'épée près de la gorge de sa cousine.

  « FEI MEI!! hurla Meilin.

  - Écoute, si tu fais un pas de plus, je liquide ta cousine. » enrichit Sakura, son épée de plus en près du cou.

  Meilin recula et vit une mixture fluide brune dans un flacon derrière Feimei. Soudain, Sakura s'évanouit. Derrière elle se tenaient les trois sœurs, revenues juste à temps, l'une d'entre elles – Shefa – portant une poêle dans sa main.

  « Elle devrait dormir pendant un bon moment!! s'exclama Shefa. Heureusement que la pâtisserie n'est pas loin.

  - Bois-le et donnes-en aussi à Xiao Lang! Ça vous amènera à Tomoeda, dit Feimei en donnant à Meilin la potion. Nous amènerons Mère à l'hôpital et Sakura devrait s'en aller après. »

  Meilin en donna à son cousin et but le reste. Elle ferma ses yeux un moment et les rouvrit au bout de deux minutes: elle se trouvait dans le parc du Roi Pingouin avec dans ses bras un Shaolan évanoui.

~*~*~*~*~*

  Elle déposa le carnet sur les genoux de son amie. Puis, elle lança:

  « Bon, Shibata et moi, on va aller voir Kerberos. Meilin, reste avec ton cousin. Je vous passe mon cellulaire pour vous informer de nos nouvelles ou si vous avez un problème.

  - Soyez prudents, dit Shaolan, inquiet.

  - T'inquiète pas: on fera attention. » répondit Shibata. Ils sortirent tous les deux et Tomoyo prit ses affaires en passant.

  « Je l'aime bien, mon cousin!! Bon, il faut aussi que j'accepte qu'il soit un peu pervers...

  - Tais-toi, Shibata!! Et ne dis pas de conneries, s'il te plaît. »

  Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et coururent jusqu'à la résidence Kinomoto. Sur le toit de l'hôpital, Sakura les observait et se laissait embrasser dans le cou par Lang. Elle le regarda et lui demanda de sa voix, soudainement comme celle d'avant:

  « Ils vont tout faire pour la ramener, l'ancienne Sakura.

  - Alors, je les en empêcherai, ma fleur de cerisier... »

  Il l'embrassa cette fois-là sur les lèvres et ne la laissa pas partir, ne voulant que rester avec elle.

  Dans l'hôpital, Shaolan s'était endormi, mais il était désormais hanté par une image: il rêvait, non, il voyait Sakura, embrasser Lang de cette fougue folle qu'il avait déjà ressenti avec Shui Lan. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de ce rêve et assistait à la folie même de Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*

_ « Je te hais! Je te déteste plus que tout au monde! Toi, Shaolan Li, tu es la haine même de mon âme! »_

_ Sakura pleurait une véritable rivière de larmes. Debout en face d'un miroir, elle observait le reflet, celui de Shaolan. Il sanglotait lui aussi, mais pas des larmes, du sang. Il posa ses mains sur la glace, en face de celles de Sakura qui lui dit entre deux sanglots :_

_ « Tu m'as trahie... Et je n'arriverai jamais à te le pardonner... »_

_ Il stoppa ses paroles en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée et murmura, abattu et triste comme elle :_

_ « Non, Sakura... Je t'aime plus que tout au monde... Mais toi, tu m'as aussi trahi... Avec lui... »_

_ Il déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser quand il vit les yeux de Sakura changer de couleur : de verts, ils devinrent noirs. Soudain, elle frappa et brisa le miroir. Puis, elle se mit à genoux en contemplant les débris. Ses yeux reprirent alors leur couleur normale._

_ « Shaolan, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal... Je t'aime! Tout est de ma faute! Je t'ai fait du mal, à toi et à mes amis... »_

_Elle sentit alors quelqu'un la serrer. Mais ce n'était pas Shaolan._

_ « Tu l'oublieras et tu verras, tout sera un paradis... Tu oublieras lui et tes amis..._

_ - Non... Je l'aime... Ils sont tout pour moi..._

_  - Tu l'oublieras... Comme j'ai oublié celle qui avait hanté mon sommeil... »_

~*~*~*~*~*

  Il se réveilla et vit Meilin le regarder avec inquiétude. Elle ressortit son carnet et écrivit rapidement un petit message:_ à quoi est-ce tu rêvait pour être aussi agite? Il ne répondit pas: il souhaitait garder ce rêve pour lui seul._

  « _Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Mais ce baiser avait l'air si réel... _»

  Sur le toit, Sakura s'était réveillée après avoir rêvé au même songe que Shaolan. Elle n'en parla pas à Lang et désormais, elle était entre deux mondes : celui où elle était cette tueuse. Et cet autre endroit où la vraie Sakura se faisait torturer et qui combattait le pouvoir de contrôle de Lang.

  Elle ne disait toujours rien et ne savait plus qui elle était.

  Quant à Shibata et Tomoyo, ils couraient presque jusqu'à la maison de Sakura et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils frappèrent pendant une bonne minute, mais il n'y avait personne.

  « Je ne comprends pas: Petit Kélo devrait être là!

  - La fenêtre au premier étage est ouverte, dit Shibata en pointant la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura. On devrait essayer de grimper cet arbre et l'atteindre. »

  Ils s'exécutèrent et grimpèrent avec une certaine habilité jusqu'à la cime. Ils entrèrent dans la maison quand un bruit leur parvint: un bruit de fracas, de bris et de bagarre. Ils accoururent à la chambre de Toya, mais trop tard: le grand frère était allongé sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang.

  « Tomoyo, appelle une ambulance et vite! »

  Tomoyo prit le combiné et composa le 911 et expliqua très rapidement ce qui se passait à son interlocuteur qui resta jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Elle rejoignit Shibata dans la chambre qui lui montra une plume et une flaque d'eau.

~*~*~*~*~*

  OK, les gens me traitent de sadique et de perverse, je suis comme tannée!!! Arrêtez de me dire ça, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!!! Si on vous dit ça, je ne pense pas que vous apprécieriez. Bon, j'y vais: je vais bouffer!!

  **ET DES REVIEWS ET DES E-MAILS CEUX QUI NE PEUVENT PLUS ME DONNER DE REVIEWS POUR CE CHAPITRE, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, PLEASE, BITTE, DÔ ITASHIMASHITA, POR FAVOR, PER FAVORE, etc...**

**  Yumi**: maïs

**  Preview du prochain chapitre de _L'eau bleue du sang_:** _Mourir, oui, mais quand...?_

  Pendant ce temps, Meilin regardait la Sakura Card, comme si elle allait y trouver une réponse. Mais rien.

  « _Sûrement qu'à cause du fait que je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, pensa-t-elle,_ je suis inutile. The Hope n'apparaîtra jamais devant moi..._ »_

  Elle versa une chaude larme et entendit alors une voix derrière elle:

  « Il n'y a que moi pour l'invoquer dans ce monde... »

  Elle se retourna et vit Sakura, accotée à la fenêtre, les ailes noires de chauve-souris sur le dos. Elle avait toujours ce sourire maléfique, mais ses yeux étaient verts, comme avant.

  « Tu sais, je suis triste que tu aies tout dit à ces pauvres idiots. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis fatiguée de voir que du sang quand je regarde quelqu'un mourir. Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir? Que je te brûle, et là, je jugerais si ça vaut la peine de faire ça plus souvent. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien et tu ne souffriras pas très longtemps. »

**Amy Mizu-Chan**


	8. Mourir, oui, mais quand?

  **Disclaimer:** Bon, et bien, je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que Card Captor Sakura appartient à CLAMP. Vous êtes contents?

  **Préambule d'avant-chapitre:** Je me rends compte que si vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer de reviews au chapitre 7, c'est à cause de la note. Alors, je vous laisse écrire la review de deux chapitres ici. Bon, j'ai presque rien à dire, à part que j'écoute l'album _Hotel paper_, de Michelle Branch au moment même où je vous écris. Bon, c'est inutile à dire, je le sais, mais c'est le fun à savoir.

  **BONNE LECTURE ET REVIEWS A GOGO, SVP, QU'ELLES SOIENT COURTES OU LONGUES!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*

  **Chapitre 8**

**  Mourir, oui, mais quand...?**

  Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase: Toya avait été amené au plus vite à l'hôpital, bien qu'il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Lorsque les quelques derniers habitants, ignorant que ces méfaits avaient une source magique, entendirent la nouvelle, ils prirent le premier train en direction d'Osaka, prêts à laisser cette ville qui semblait presque être fantôme, avec les quelques médecins et infirmières de l'hôpital et le reste de la bande.

  Shaolan avait toujours ce rêve accroché à ses pensées: celui où il tuait Lang et où il embrassait Sakura, dépossédée. Il n'en avait toujours guère raconté le récit à ses amis, car il souhaitait le garder pour lui seul et pour sa Sakura.

  Un soir, il sortit, légèrement fiévreux et vit Tomoyo avec Shibata, le sourire disparu et l'inquiétude dessinée sur leur visage. Il s'approcha de son amie et de son cousin et osa leur demander ce qui se tramait.

  « Shaolan, répondit son cousin Shibata, le frère de Sakura a été attaqué lui aussi.

  - Pardon?

  - Lorsqu'on est allé chez eux, enrichit Tomoyo, il n'y avait personne, à part lui, baignant dans son sang. Son père est à son chevet au moment où on se parle.

  - Est-ce que c'est Sakura qui a fait ça? demanda Shaolan, inquiet. Je le déteste peut-être, mais bon, c'est son frère après tout.

  - Non, répondit Tomoyo, je ne crois pas. Le seul truc qui nous montre qui est le coupable, c'est une flaque d'eau et une plume de couleur argent.

  - Et Kerberos? Où est-il?

  - Disparu dans la nature. Il faudrait savoir où il est, à moins qu'on ne puisse invoquer the Hope pour qu'elle réponde à nos questions. D'ailleurs, où est-elle? demanda soudainement Shibata.

  - Avec Mei Ling. Elle est dans ma chambre. »

  Pendant ce temps, Meilin regardait la Sakura Card, comme si elle allait y trouver une réponse. Mais rien.

  « _Sûrement qu'à cause du fait que je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, pensa-t-elle,_ je suis inutile. The Hope n'apparaîtra jamais devant moi..._ »_

  Elle versa une chaude larme et entendit alors une voix derrière elle:

  « Il n'y a que moi pour l'invoquer dans ce monde... »

  Elle se retourna et vit Sakura, accotée à la fenêtre, les ailes noires de chauve-souris sur le dos. Elle avait toujours ce sourire maléfique, mais ses yeux étaient verts, comme avant.

  « Tu sais, je suis triste que tu aies tout dit à ces pauvres idiots. Et tu sais quoi? Je suis fatiguée de voir que du sang quand je regarde quelqu'un mourir. Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir? Que je te brûle, et là, je jugerais si ça vaut la peine de faire ça plus souvent. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne sentiras rien et tu ne souffriras pas très longtemps. »

  Elle prit la carte Firey et dit d'une voix bien forte:

  « Firey, efface tout le s...

  - NOOONNNN!!! »

  Elle fut interrompue par le cri de Shaolan, arrivé juste à temps, haletant de son souffle devenu saccadé.

  « Ne fais rien à ma cousine!! Sakura, je t'en prie, reviens à nous.

  - TA Sakura est morte!!! T'as pas compris ça, ou quoi?!

  - Elle est toujours là, et ça, je le sais!! Elle m'a toujours dit de garder espoir et c'est ce que je fais!!

  - Ton espoir, tu peux le jeter à la poubelle, pauvre imbécile. Je suis pour toujours à Lang!

  - Lang?

  - Oui, pauvre idiot!! Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre lui, je te tue...

  - Lang... Il mourra aussi s'il tente quoi que ce soit sur toi. »

  Sakura ne répondit guère à la menace et s'enfuit, les sombres ailes déployées et Shaolan remarqua vite les larmes de celle qu'il aimait qui s'écoulaient sur son visage pâle et blême.

  « _L'espoir... Je le garderai toujours Sakura, même s'il faut que je meure pour te le montrer... »_

~*~*~*~*~*

  « Tomoyo, tu avais raison: ce n'est pas Sakura. »

  Shaolan et Meilin avaient retrouvé les deux japonais, se demandant ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Shaolan leur expliqua que Sakura n'avait plus d'ailes d'oiseau, mais celles d'une chauve-souris. Tomoyo en poussa un hoquet de surprise et Shibata proposa une autre hypothèse à propos de la plume:

  « Et si c'était tout simplement une plume de Kerberos? Je suppose qu'il a dû poursuivre le tueur ou la tueuse...

  - Tu insinues que c'est Sakura qui a tenté de le tuer? demanda Shaolan, plutôt méprisant.

  - On n'en sait rien!! De plus, il y a cette flaque d'eau. C'est sûr: ce n'est pas un verre renversé. Est-ce qu'on n'aurait pas un cousin qui s'y connaît en Clowlogie, quoi?

  - Eriol, répondit Tomoyo. Eriol est l'une des réincarnations de Clow Lead. Je crois qu'il peut nous renseigner sur qui est ce tueur.

  - Un autre cousin? demanda Shibata, ébahi par le nombre de descendants. Où est-il?

  - En Angleterre, répondit Tomoyo. J'ai son numéro, je vais l'appeler tout de suite. Euh... tu crois vraiment qu'on peut l'appeler "cousin", Shaolan?

  - Bein, Shibata, appelle-le grand-papa. Il a peut-être notre âge, mais c'est un peu notre trente fois arrière grand-père.

  - OK! Appelle grand-papa Eriol, s'il te plaît! lança-t-il à Tomoyo.

  - Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera de se faire traiter de vieux schnoque, ajouta Tomoyo.

  - Tant pis pour lui! »

  Elle composa le numéro et eut au bout de la ligne la jeune Nakuru, toujours légèrement givrée.

  « TOMOYO!!!!!

  - Nakuru, je ne suis pas sourde... Peux-tu me passer Eriol, s'il te plaît?

  - TOUT DE SUITE MA PETITE TOMOYO!!!!! ET PUIS COMMENT CA SE PASSE AU JAPON ? ! !

  - Justement, il faut que...

  - ET TOYA ? ! ! ET YUKITO ? ! ! ILS SONT TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE ? ! !

  - Ensemble ? Bein ils sont toujours amis...

  - NON ! ! ! ENSEMBLE, COMME UN COUPLE ! ! !

  - Euh... Je n'ai aucune idée s'ils sont ensemble dans le sens de couple, mais j'aimerais parler à Er...

  - ET SAKURA ? ! ! ET SHAOLAN ? ! !

  - NAKURU, PASSE-MOI ERIOL SUR-LE-CHAMP ! ! ! !

  - OK, crie pas comme ça, je suis pas sourde. ERIOL, TELEPHONE!!!!!

  - Tomoyo, est-ce que ça va? demanda Shibata à la vue de son amie avec une grimace au visage.

  - C'est Nakuru. Elle m'a crié un petit peu trop fort dans les oreilles.

  - Un petit peu? demanda Shaolan. T'es un peu trop gentille, je trouve.

  - Ouais, bon. D'ailleurs, elle m'a demandé si le frère de Sakura et Yukito sortent ensemble. J'ai rien contre l'homosexualité, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils sortiraient ensemble. Déjà que Toya a aimé Mlle Mizuki.

  - Peut-être qu'il est bi, répondit Shibata.

  - T'es con ! lança Tomoyo.

  - Tomoyo? demanda son interlocuteur Eriol.

  - Ah! Salut Eriol! Bon, je vais être directe.

  - OK, vas-y!

  - Sakura est possédée et son frère a été attaqué par quelque chose. Sur le sol, il y avait une plume en argent et une flaque d'eau. Est-ce que ça te dit quelque chose?

  - Plus j'y pense, plus ça me rapproche de Mizu Mao... »

  Eriol commença à raconter la légende de cette jeune femme et de l'idylle qu'elle avait eu avec Lang Bai. Shaolan semblait bien reconnaître le nom de l'homme dont parlait Sakura. Eriol s'arrêta et dit d'un ton extrêmement lourd:

  « Pour la ramener, non seulement il faut que Shaolan lui prouve son amour, mais Lang doit revenir vers Mizu.

  - T'es drôle! lança Shaolan. J'ai dans les pattes une dénommée Shui Lan qui fait tout pour m'empêcher de prouver mon amour!!

  - Shui Lan? Shui Lan Dao?

  - Ouais, comment tu sais ça?

  - Shui Lan Dao est morte, il y a plus de 900 ans. C'était la demi-sœur de Lang.

  - Ne me dis que j'ai embrassé une morte!! [non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas de nécrophilie dans cette fic! En faites, dans aucune fic je ne ferai ça!]

  - Je ne dis pas ça! Sûrement qu'elle s'est réincarnée ou qu'une de ses descendantes à eu son prénom.

  - Donc, cette folle a un lien de parenté avec ce Lang!! Si je les tenais tous les deux, je les liquiderais avec plaisir. Ce Lang vole ma petite amie et Shui Lan essaye de me mettre le grappin sur moi.

  - Elle a même réussi, enrichit Tomoyo, sombre.

  - OK, j'ai pas besoin de vos commentaires pour me rabaisser encore plus!! Donc, il faut que je lui montre que je l'aime et pousser Lang vers Mizu? En voilà un défi!! Comment on fait pour rencontrer cette Mizu?

  - Tu causes un dégât avec l'eau et elle arrive. Dans l'ancien temps, elle venait juste après qu'une fille ait eu un contact avec Lang aussi. Mais Sakura est possédée par Mizu ET Lang. Elle se fait battre par deux personnes qui ont deux buts tous différents! Mizu veut la détruire psychologiquement et Lang la veut comme amour de sa vie.

  - Il faut vite aider Sakura!! Avec un rythme pareil, c'est demain qu'elle se suicidera! »

  Meilin prit son carnet et écrivit pendant un long moment:

  _Avant qu'elle ne soit possédé, je lui ai envoyé une lettre. J'avais proposé une téorie à propos de votre relation: vous fesiez pratiquement les mêmes choses au même moment. Peut-être qu'en ce moment, elle retrouve un peu de sa raison. Elle a pleuré en te quitant tantôt, Shaolan, et ça, tu l'as bien vu. Il faut que tu garde encore plus l'espoir si tu veux qu'elle revienne. D'ailleur, n'oublie pas que la carte The Hope a brillé au contact de ta main. Un jour, je crois que Hope apparaîtra que lorsque vous deux serez surs de vous retrouver. Et je me souviens encore que quelques jour après que j'envoie ce message, tu avais rêvé d'elle se noyant, ensuite, tombant d'un building. On ne sait pas encore quand ça se passera, mais peut être que demain en est la veille ou le jour même._

  Shaolan avait lu ce message plusieurs fois et en conclut que sa cousine avait raison: il ne savait quand, celle qu'il aimait se suicidera sûrement.

  « Si je comprends bien, enrichit Eriol après avoir écouté la lecture de Tomoyo, Sakura mourra, un jour. Et ce jour est proche. Je viens dans cinq minutes: je dois préparer une potion de Déplacement pour qu'on en parle. »

  Et avant même que qui que ce soit ne réponde, Eriol raccrocha pour aller préparer une potion de Déplacement.

  « On peut vraiment le laisser faire ça? demanda Shaolan, plutôt perplexe sur cette histoire de potion.

  - Bein, vous ne pouvez plus vraiment m'en empêcher maintenant que je suis là. »

  Il se retourna et virent Eriol, un peu plus grand qu'avant et son doux sourire habituel.

  « Salut grand-père!! lança Shibata à Eriol.

  - Euh... Merci beaucoup de dire que je suis vieux...

  - Non, il rigole! s'exclama Shaolan pour le calmer. Shibata... Tu veux mourir ou quoi? ajouta-t-il entre les dents.

  - Ouais, bon... Salut, je suis le arrière trente fois petit-fils de Clow Lead du côté anglais!

  - Ah bein, euh... bonjour, dit Eriol, plutôt intimidé par l'étrange individu qu'était l'arrière petit-fils de sa réincarnation. Au fait, avez-vous parler Yuè?

  - Euh... On a oublié!

  - Vous êtes pas sérieux?! Bon, je vais aller l'appeler et voir s'il est là. »

  Eriol s'en alla vers le téléphone et laissa les quatre amis, toujours hantés par l'idée que Sakura se suicide un jour, et très bientôt.

  « J'y crois toujours pas!! s'exclama Shaolan.

  - Le problème, ajouta Shibata, c'est de savoir si elle se souviendra de tout ce qu'elle a fait quand elle était possédée. Là, je crois que si elle se souvenait de tout ça, elle se suicidera. Enfin, moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

  - Arrête tes conneries, Shibata!! s'écria Shaolan, colérique. Si vous parlez encore de ça, c'est moi qui me suicide!! »

  Il retourna dans sa chambre, fulminant de colère. Il ne peut guère penser que bientôt, Sakura disparaîtra. Il ne restait qu'à savoir quand. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des frappements à sa porte. Il vit alors le visage plutôt déçu d'Eriol.

  « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

  - Yuè aussi a disparu. J'ai tenté de l'appeler et j'ai même laissé le téléphone sonner dix fois...

  - Hein? Et puis, il n'y a pas de réponse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Tu es aussi faible qu'une souris...

  - Merci! On me traite de petit vieux, et maintenant, de souris. Ça commence bien!

  - Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais comment approcher cette Mizu? Tu m'as raconté comment elle était possessive. Et peut-être qu'elle ne sait même pas qu'on pourrait s'aider ensemble!

  - Pour elle, il n'y a que la mort de Sakura qui règlera tout ça. À moins que... »

  Il s'en alla vers Tomoyo et lui posa une question qui déconcerta la jeune fille:

  « Dis, y a-t-il un jour où vous allez devoir porter une robe de soirée et qui soit près d'un étang?

  - Euh... attends...

  - La fête du Temple Tsukimin. Il va y avoir un bal et c'est demain... Pourquoi tu demandes ça?

  - Lorsque la mort de Sakura surviendra, elle sera dans une robe de soirée, tombera dans l'étang et se retrouvera en face de la tour de Tokyo. Elle se jettera du building et se noiera demain soir. »

~*~*~*~*~*

  Et oui, ça veut dire que bientôt, ce sera la fin de la première saison seulement. J'en ferai d'autres quand ils seront sûrement plus vieux parce que je ne peux pas laisser cette fic sur une fin... C'est celle dont je suis sûrement la plus fière et bientôt, j'en ferai une autre suite. J'espère que vous êtes contents...

  **ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS: DES REVIEWS, SVP, PLEASE, DÔ ITASHIMASHITA, POR FAVOR, PER FAVORE, BITTE, etc...**

**  Preview du prochain chapitre_ L'eau bleue du sang_**: _Rêves et petits secrets..._

  « M. Shaolan Li est demandé à la réception. Je répète : M. Shaolan Li est demandé...

  - Je crois qu'on m'appelle. Attendez-moi.

  - Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? demanda Shibata, ironique.

  - Vrai ! T'as raison ! »

  Il se retourna et s'en alla en courant, mais heurta un poteau.

  « Excusez-moi, madame. »

  Il continua sa course vers le bureau de la réception, comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde le regarda, perplexe par ce qui venait tout juste de se passer.

  « Il est drôlement lunatique, notre cousin ! s'exclama Shibata à Meilin.

  - Il doit être préoccupé par ce qu'on a dit, hier, enrichit Tomoyo. Tu crois que c'est ça qui le rend aussi tête en l'air, Eriol ?

  - Peut-être... Mais j'ai une autre hypothèse.

  - Laquelle ?

  - Quand Shaolan sera prêt, il vous le dira. Pour le moment, c'est trop tôt pour le dire. »

  Tomoyo regarda Eriol avec un regard teinté de reproches. Mais Meilin la rassura en lui écrivant que si Eriol gardait le silence, c'est que la raison était très bonne. La jeune apprentie cameraman céda et retourna à sa lecture en attendant son ami.

**  Amy Mizu-Chan**


End file.
